


Living Solutions

by HappyPalmTree



Series: SuperCorp [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex FUCKING Knows, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass Lena, Bubble Bath, Drama & Romance, F/F, Lesbian Sex, SuperCorp, kinky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyPalmTree/pseuds/HappyPalmTree
Summary: Kara & Lena are happy while secretly dating until things go wrong all at once. Kara & Lena's secret gets out, the same morning that ex-friend James Olsen publishes a hit piece on Supergirl. Then Cadmus attacks making Lena's mom come back into town which is whole lot of bad news. A day in the life of Kara & Lena as they navigate being together in a sequel to Red, Yellow and Blue.





	Living Solutions

** 9:30 P.M. Wednesday, Downtown Metropolis Business District  **

 

The soft clink of ice on glass rhythmically repeated as Lillian Luthor swirled her Scotch on the rocks her eyes never leaving the warehouse outside her office down below. There were two dozen men in motion, half loading a series of trucks, the other half assembling a series of weapons and gear. Lillian watched them like a hawk from the darkness of her office yet her mind was somewhere else. Lillian was tense and her eyes gave away how hostile and impatient she actually was. The only other sound in the room was the smack of her mouth with every sip of her drink.

 

A knock pulled Lillian from her spot at the window and she turned waving the man at the door in. Dressed all in black with a military haircut he walked in activating the motion sensor and turning on the lights in the office, Lillian didn’t even notice or blink. The man gave Lillian a respectful nod of his head before announcing.

 

“We’ve just received word back from our team. They failed Mrs. Luthor. Somehow Superman got word of our plans again and was there to stop our teams. He wasn’t able to get anything from them but we weren’t able to get anything either.”

 

“This is the third time Superman has prevented us from breaking my son out of that cage. I will not allow some alien to stop me. Time is of the essence, I promised the other commanders I would get Lex out quickly. If I don’t deliver I will lose those resources; resources Lex will need when he’s out of jail. Cadmus is finally growing to the size we need to really challenge these aliens, even push them out. We must move forward to the next stage. It’s time for plan Echo.”

 

“I’ll spread the word and get everything ready.”

 

 

** 9:30 P.M. Wednesday, National City at the D.E.O.  **

 

Kara impatiently watched the men she brought in get processed and taken into the back by D.E.O. agents with a frown then went in search of her sister. It had been a frustrating evening so far and it showed on her face and through her body language.

 

It had been a little over two months since the red kryptonite incident and since that time there had been some changes made to Kara’s life. The first change was her day job. To give James the space he demanded from Kara she quit CatCo. And instead of finding another day time occupation Kara decided to focus on being Supergirl full time acting as Kara Danvers only in her down time. At the moment the arrangement was temporary but it could be made permanent if Kara could figure out a way to pay the bills that didn’t stem from being a hero or from leeching off the person she was dating. It was an adjustment for everyone in Kara’s immediate circle but an improvement for the city which became safer and quieter within a week due to Kara increasing her presence.

 

Alex took advantage of having her sister around more often leaning on her more which Kara openly appreciated bringing them closer than ever. And when Cadmus became a nationwide problem Clark came calling asking Kara for her help. Stepping up so she could help Clark, J’onn offered to pose as Kara for the duration so the city continued to think Supergirl was still there, it helped to keep things calm.

 

Tonight things were just so quiet, too quiet. After no calls all day and most of that night one finally came in. A small group of human men had tried to rob a chemical company with government contracts for a few drums of a chemical that would help them make a really nasty bomb. It took Kara less than five minutes to stop them and round them all up for the D.E.O. to haul away. The group didn’t have obvious ties to Cadmus but the D.E.O. was going to investigate to make sure.

 

Kara was getting a little restless; she could feel something was off somewhere. It was just too quiet and had been for weeks now. Since Lillian Luthor’s escape from prison Cadmus had grown into a nationwide terrorist organization hitting major city after major city only they seemed to stay out of National City. It grew so bad President Marsdin personally begged Kara and Clark to officially join the government against Cadmus, they did leading the effort publically and privately. It was the official support for Superman and Supergirl that began to turn the public even further against Cadmus, tips from the public about Cadmus sightings began to pour in leading to arrest and real leads.

 

Kara’s mind drifted to Lena and to LCorp, over the last few weeks it also became apparent Cadmus was also staying away from LCorp. Not a single attack or breach in any of LCorp’s locations word wide. It was the first time in years that LCorp wasn’t targeted in some way in years, which only set off more alarms for Lena and caused more security to be put into place. Lena wasn’t taking chances any more, after suffering through all those security breaches Lena hired the D.E.O. as her own personal security and to oversee LCorp’s security service to weed out any more traitors or spies. And instead of paying for those services it was all written off by the D.E.O as national security due to LCorp’s current US weapons contracts. The tradeoff Lena made personally with Alex for D.E.O. support was for her donated services for whatever Alex or the D.E.O. should need and for specialty tech Lena would personally produce to assist Alex and the D.E.O. with. It was a fair deal that made every party happy and so far though brand new it was working.

 

While Winn and Alex helped Lena get settled in with the D.E.O., Kara helped Clark watch Cadmus. It bothered her that they stayed away after hitting them again and again and again. Kara knew this lull they were under wouldn’t last for long and it was the wait that was bothering her the most.

 

“Hey Kara! What’s the frown for?” Winn greeted her with a smile and Kara snapped out of the frown instantly. She shook her head and smiled greeting Winn, “Hi Winn. I have a lot on my mind right now.”

 

“Anything I can do? Want to go for a drink? I’m done for tonight.” Winn offered with a friendly smile.

 

“And ruin your chances with that blonde you’ve been flirting with at the bar? No. You go have fun and we’ll drink on game night.” Kara said her smile widening as she watched the blush creep up on Winn’s face.

 

“You knew about her?” Winn asked his face twisting up with obvious discomfort making Kara laugh out loud.

 

“Of course! Winn, we all did. We have eyes. I’m happy for you. Why, what’s wrong?”

 

“I need a wingman Kara and I’m low on guy friends lately.” Winn admitted.

 

“Why do you need a wingman?”

 

“I can’t show up alone?”

 

“Why not? Don’t you want to ask her out? Maybe hang out with her when she gets off of work? Can’t really do that if you’re already busy doing something else.” Kara said and Winn suddenly calmed as he thought it through.

 

“What if I wait around for nothing? What if she say’s no?” Winn said with a frown looking down at his feet.

 

Kara reached out giving Winn a hug as she told him. “Then she says no and you go home. But! She might say yes. You’ll never know if you don’t try Winn.”

 

“You’re right Kara. I’ll go by myself, give it a try. Thanks!”

 

Kara waved to Winn as he walked off heading out then she continued on her search for her sister. She ran into J’onn in the halls and he pointed her in the direction of R&D where Kara found Alex with Lena going over something on a table. Alex was wearing her usual all back D.E.O. outfit with her gun on her hip. Lena wore white Capri pants, light tan high heel boots along with a matching white short-sleeve shirt with the collar popped up and her hair pulled up into a high ponytail that showed off her dangling gold earrings and matching thin gold necklace. Kara walked up behind them, to overhear.

 

“You see by the numbers and the footage Alex, the multitude of tests confirm what you’ve already seen in the field. My body suit works better than any body armor on the market or being developed right now. And I’ve worked out all the kinks in production. I’ve already replaced the one that was destroyed last month in a fifth of the time it took to originally product it. And I’ll have one ready for you by Friday of this week for you to personally test out.” Lena said as she leaned over a table that doubled as a massive touch screen computer.

 

“And you’ll be able to fit my Agents by what date? If I place an order Lena I want to be sure of the delivery date. I’ve had smoke blown up my ass with false promises before.” Alex bluntly asked leaning closer to look at something on the table.

 

“Five months to not only fit everyone but product a backup with complete delivery.” Lena stated with a confident smirk as she kept running the numbers pulling up a spreadsheet for Alex on the table.

 

Kara watched Lena bend over the table and admired Lena’s ass through the white fabric for a long moment. Kara could tell Lena was wearing a thong and bit her bottom lip as she imagined running her fingertip under that thong. Kara would have taken even longer with her thoughts had her sister not noticed her.

 

“Did you have any problems on that call Kara?” Alex asked over her shoulder still looking over the numbers Lena had produced.

 

“No, no problems at all. It was quick. Am I interrupting?” Kara asked walking over to the table to join them.

 

“Not at all Kara, I’m just trying to convince your sister to give my body armor a chance.” Lena said with a warm smile toward Kara, her eyes sparkling a little when she looked at Kara. Alex saw this, filed it away for later and then corrected Lena.

 

“Lena you don’t have to convince me. I saw it in action. We just need to make sure the quality control of the production line is top notch. I can’t give my guys bad gear.”

 

“I completely stand by my work. Your agents will get the best I can produce. The very same I would wear. Try it out Alex; if you don’t like it you can cancel the order.”

 

“What if I like it so much I don’t want anyone else to have it?” Alex asked with a straight face and Lena’s eyes went wide and her mouth fell open as she froze. Lena didn’t know what to say and Kara’s eyes went wide as she watched the two of them. Suddenly Alex started laughing and admitted with a big smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

 

“I’m just messing with you Lena. I know you need to make a profit and I appreciate you giving me and the D.E.O. first crack at good gear. Trust me when word gets out how good your stuff is you’re going to have backorders for years.”

 

“Oh, wow. You got me good Alex. And I hope so, it would be wonderful if it does that well.” Lena admitted laughing along with Alex as she relaxed.

 

Kara grinned and shook her head. Alex was getting more and more comfortable with Lena and she showed it by joking with her. Kara was enjoying all the different shocked reactions Alex could get out of Lena and there were many.

 

“Where are you on rebuilding the battle armor? Last time we discussed the possibility of using it for President Marsdin’s visit tomorrow. With your hosting duties for National City’s first Supergirl Day I was hoping the person standing closest to the President besides my sister would have proper protection.” Alex said giving Lena a concerned look that Kara mirrored.

 

“I’m still searching for my brothers original schematics for the battle suit so I’ve been reverse engineering it from the scraps left over from that fight and an old scan I found taken of it before it was put into storage. So far I have part of the left leg reconstructed which won’t help us at all tomorrow.”

 

“I thought that’d be the case but I was really hoping you’ll pull something out of your hat.” Alex commented with a frown.

 

“I do have something else I’ve been working on that I think will work for tomorrow.” Lena said brightly with big smile as she walked across the room to a black case set on a table next to the wall. Lena moved to pick up the large bulky black case and Kara rushed over with a few steps offering to grab it for Lena.

 

“Here Lena, let me grab that.”

 

“Oh, thank you Kara.”

 

Alex watched this with a small crinkle between her eyebrows of deep thought as she watched the two women with each other. Again she filed it away and focused on the task at hand.

 

Kara carried the case over to the table with Lena beside her; both women kept glancing at each other with a happiness that was reflected on their lips and in their eyes. Kara set the case down then stepped back, Lena stepped forward using her both thumbs to unlock the case. Opening it, revealed a circular device with a tablet and ear piece set in firm foam. Lena reached inside picking up the circular device revealing it to actually be a metal bracelet, a rather stylish one that Lena slipped on her wrist.

 

“This is my prototype for personal protection device I’m calling a Spartan Shield. It’s small, so it’s inconspicuous but it’s holds a collapsible shield that can deflect even armor piercing rounds.” Lena explained as she turned the bracelet on then activating it causing a six foot shield to suddenly leap out from the bracelet and cover Lena from head to toe. The shield was transparent with blue and red lines.

 

Alex and Kara were both immediately fascinated with the shield and stepped closer to examine it. Kara reached out to touch it with her fingertips and she was surprised to find it was as hard as rock or steel under her touch. Alex was shocked when she reached out to it. “Wow.”

 

“Want to test it out?” Lena asked grinning.

 

“Yes!” Both Alex and Kara said at the same time.

 

“But, can I wear it while we test it…you know, just in case.” Kara said giving Lena a pleading look and Lena immediately agreed turning the shield off and taking the bracelet off. Lena passed the bracelet to Kara and she slipped it on her wrist.

 

“Alex, will you pull the trigger on this one?” Kara asked with a playful smile.

 

“Of course.” Alex agreed with a nod of her head.

 

Lena helped Kara get set up on one side of the room. Lena showed Kara how to turn the shield on and off then stepped back over to where Alex was standing. Alex stood opposite Kara and waited for Kara to say the word.

 

“Okay Alex, I’m ready.” Kara said as she activated the shield.

 

“Okay, four coming your way.” Alex announced then pulled her gun and fired four rounds directly into the shield. The shield stopped the rounds with ease absorbing the hit and the projectile until each piece of lead dropped like dead horseflies to the floor.

 

“Wow. I didn’t even feel that. This thing is cool.” Kara said moving the shield around with her wrist.

 

“Okay, this is good. This is another great invention Lena. So you’ll be wearing that tomorrow?” Alex asked Lena turning to face the other woman.

 

“Yes. If something happens during Kara’s big day and she needs to take off to handle it. I’d like to be able to offer the President additional protection as well as to cover my own butt. I know it’s been quiet however, you never know!”

 

They all laughed in agreement. Conversation turned to details about the shield for next ten minutes before Alex turned to Kara asking, “So are you done for tonight?”

 

“Yeah. It’s so slow. If something does pop up I’m sure your guys can take care of it. I wasn’t even needed on that last call.” Kara replied with a shrug while looking down at the table then added as an afterthought. “And I’ve got plans anyway.”

 

“You’ve got plans? Really, what sort of plans, anything fun?” Alex asked casually her eyes and focus on Kara.

 

Standing just behind Alex and out of view of the very observant woman; Lena was shooting Kara a dozen or so worried and concerned expressions. Then Lena started biting down on her bottom lip and Kara was totally distracted. All she could see after that were those plump full lips as thoughts of sex filled Kara’s mind.

 

“Kara?”

 

“What was that Alex, my plans? Oh nothing big just plans with Lena again.” Kara admitted.  Completely unable to lie to her sister Kara tried to sound bored and uninterested in hopes that Alex wouldn’t ask any follow up questions.

 

“What are you two up to? I’m just heading over to Maggie’s for dinner.” Alex commented casually while Kara continued to nervously silently fight with herself about what to say next when Lena suddenly jumped in.

 

“Yes, Kara was sweet enough of to join me on a double date. I didn’t want to go alone. He’s handsome but I don’t know him that well. You know?”

 

Alex paused and gave Kara a thoughtful look then turned to Lena and gave her the same thoughtful look then nodded to them both as she said. “That’s really nice of you to do that for Lena Kara. You’re a good friend. Kara we’re still on for sister’s night tomorrow right?”

 

“Absolutely, I’ve been looking forward to it all week!” Kara assured Alex.

 

“Good, I’m hoping tomorrow goes smoothing so we get off at a decent time so we can watch that movie we’ve been talking about. I’m glad we’re finally getting around to doing these nights again. It’s been too long.”

 

“I agree.” Kara replied with a big smile.

 

“I’ll see you both tomorrow. You two enjoy you’re double date.” Alex said with a smile before leaving.

 

Kara and Lena silently waited until they were alone before turning to each other and letting out a deeply held breath.

 

“I think your sister suspects something.” Lena commented her eyes heading back to the door a few times before settling on Kara which brought a smile to her face.

 

“Maybe, maybe not and if she does it may not be what we think it is. I don’t know we’ll have to wait and see. What’s important is we don’t have to find out tonight. Are you ready to go?” Kara asked with an easy smile as she walked over to Lena to be closer. Lena laughed leaning over to kiss Kara, then caught herself at the last moment. Lena and Kara looked each other in the eyes sharing a long silent moment of communication. It ended when Kara smiled lovingly at Lena and reminded her.

 

“Tonight.”

 

“Yes. Let me shut this down first and we can go.” Lena said as she turned off the table and few other things in the room. Kara waited at the door for Lena and they walked together down the maze of hall ways toward the main entrance.

 

“Do you think Alex is going to like the body armor?” Lena asked quietly.

 

“No, she’s not going to like it, she going to love it. Once she tries it one and tries it out she’ll always want one in the field. You did a great job with it. You did a great job with the Spartan Shield too.” Kara replied looking Lena in the eyes. Kara needed to make sure Lena had sincere encouragement from someone who genuinely cared.

 

“Thank you Kara, that means a lot coming from you.”

 

“So what’s the plan for tonight? My place or yours?” Kara asked her bright happy smile never leaving her lips or her eyes as she walked with Lena.

 

“That depends, are we playing any games tonight?” Lena asked with an innocent smile that made Kara laugh out loud.

 

“I was really hoping we would be. So I guess that means your place, since you have the good headboard that we took the time to reinforce.” Kara said rambling a little.

 

Lena watched Kara in her Supergirl uniform ramble on and got lost for a moment in how gorgeous and adorable the blonde was.

 

“At some point in the near future we’ll have to take the time to reinforce the headboard at your place too and put some hidden rings in the floor so we don’t have to be so picky about where we go. I like your place too Kara.”

 

“Thank you Lena.” Kara said her smile growing and her heart swelling with happiness at the offhand comment.

 

“Anything for my best friend, now where are we eating from tonight?”

 

“I chose last night. You pick tonight. I have to make a quick stop to my place for clean clothes. I can pick some wine up on my way. Is there anything else we need tonight?” Kara asked  wanting to reach out and take Lena’s hand but knew it wasn’t the right place for it and kept her hand at her side but privately hated the feeling of fighting herself over it.

 

“We need lube and bubble bath.”

 

“Bubble bath?” Kara asked amused.

 

“I like using the tub after a long day at work and after playing hard.” Lena said giving Kara a sexy look that made Kara stumble and trip over her own feet as she walked. Lena burst out laughing and Kara jogged to catch back up.

 

“Same brand as before?” Kara asked wanting to be sure to get it right.

 

“Yes please. And we need both the water based and silicone based lubes, we’re basically out of both.” Lena said quietly.

 

“Was it the picnic on Sunday because we haven’t played any lube based games in days?” Kara asked just as quietly.

 

“I think so. That was fun and we were out there for a really long time. I really like that boulder.” Lena commented with a wistful expression.

 

“I do too. I like more that it’s becoming out secret spot. So I’ll see you at your place in twenty?” Kara asked getting lost in Lena’s green eyes.

 

“Yes. I call you if I’m going to be later.” Lena replied reaching out and grabbing Kara’s hand and giving it a tight long squeeze before they parted ways in the corridor.

 

Kara watched Lena walk down the hall to the pair of D.E.O. Agents that acted as her personal security and leave with them. Kara sighed then turned on her heel to head down a different hall that led outside to a small balcony she sometimes used as an exit. Knowing she was under a time limit, Kara stopped at local sex shop that was on her way home to grab the lube. Her mind totally focused on the evening ahead and on the other errands she needed to run before she headed over to Lena’s apartment Kara sort of forgot she was still in her Supergirl uniform when she arrived at the sex shop.

 

A locally owned business that was sex and body positive, they were always super friendly, helpful and knowledgeable with a great selection of lubes, toys, porn, and gear; basically anything you needed. It wasn’t Kara’s first time in the shop, which is why she didn’t think twice when she walked in until several customers stopped to stare as she walked right over to the lube section and picked out four large bottles of Lena and hers favorite lube, Sliquid. Kara paused to makes sure she grabbed two water based bottles and two silicone based bottles then walked over to the cash register to be checked out.

 

As Kara reached the register she reached into her arm sleeve where she kept some money then finally looked up and noticed everyone staring at her. Kara paused looking around to make sure that, yes, everyone in the entire store was watching her in silence. Kara grinned in embarrassment then remembered she was Supergirl not Kara Danvers and regained her confidence. Kara’s smile widened even more and a twinkle appeared in her eyes as she greeted everyone brightly.

 

“Hi everyone, I hope you’re all having a good evening. Please don’t be alarmed and go about your business. I’m just here to pick something up just like you.”

 

Everyone started to shuffle around and murmur to each other in uncertainty. Kara laughed softly and looked toward the register where another person was in line ahead of her. The woman was buying some sort of frilly lingerie but it was forgotten on the counter behind her she was too busy staring at Supergirl. The twenty something woman with purple hair working behind the counter was also staring at Supergirl with a star struck expression that Kara was still not use to.

 

“Are you Supergirl?” The woman who was buying lingerie asked stammering a little.

 

“Yes.” Kara admitted, if she was going to run errands in her uniform she might as well cop to being her.

 

“Wow. I’ve seen you before. Not this close, never this close before. This is so cool seeing you up close like this. No, it was when you saved that bus of kids two weeks ago. I was there on the side walk watching with those other people. You were amazing Supergirl.”

 

Kara smiled politely, now she was regretting not stopping to change first.

 

“Would you like to go ahead of me? Please go ahead of me. Can I pick that up for you?” The woman said in a huge rush.

 

“Um, I think I will take you up on skipping ahead thank you, but turn you down on picking up my purchase for me. I think it’s important I take care of those things myself.” Kara said politely with a charming smile.

 

The woman pushed her stuff aside and waved Kara over to the counter while the woman working behind the counter couldn’t stop smiling at Kara as she rang up Kara’s purchase. Very quickly the conversation in the store picked up while the store employee began chatting with Kara.

 

“So is this all you need tonight Supergirl?” The clerk asked with a slight blush on her cheeks.

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

“You seem familiar with our store. Do you come here often?” The clerk asked and it seemed as if everyone fell quiet to hear Kara’s answer.

 

“I come in from time to time. You guys have the best selection here. I always find what I’m looking for.” Kara answered with a confident smile that made the clerk relax and smile in reflex.

 

“Here, let me give you my store discount since you’re such a good customer. I want you come back again Supergirl. Whatever you need we will take care of you here.” The clerk said ringing up the purchase again taking seventy five percent off and charging Kara the difference.

 

The clerk made sure to give Kara a loyalty card with a few punches in it and put everything in a bag and waved to her as she left, the rest of the customers was all a buzz the moment the door closed after she exited the store. Kara didn’t think much of it; her mind was already on what she needed to do next. She flew home and put two bottles of the lube she bought in a drawer in her bedroom next to her bed. She changed her clothes, packed some clean clothes into a bag along with the two other bottles of lube, and the bottle of bubble bath she had already picked up for Lena as a surprise.

 

Using her super speed Kara picked up a bottle of wine and a bouquet that was a mix of gardenias, yellow roses, red roses, and red tulips. Then Kara flew over to Lena’s apartment landing on the balcony and entering through the sliding glass doors. Kara typed in the security code turning off the alarm and set her bag down on the counter. Checking the time while adjusting her glasses, Kara realized she had a few minutes so she put her clothes away in the drawers Lena had set aside for her, put the lube in the bedroom then checked the door for packages and letters. Kara was comfortable in Lena’s place, as much as she was in her own place.

 

In the few minutes Kara had alone in Lena’s place she decided she was going to greet Lena in a very special way. She rushed to the bedroom stripped off all her clothes until she was wearing nothing but her glasses. Kara put her clothes away then rushed back to the kitchen to slip on Lena’s apron. Kara had just enough time to pull out a vase and begin to trim the bottom of the bouquet so she could put the flowers in water when Lena finally came through the door. Kara was standing in the kitchen with her back toward the door her hair down flowing free.

 

“Thanks guys I’ll see you both in the morning!” Lena called out at the doorway as she opened the door three large take away bags hanging on her right arm and hand. In the hall two male voices called back “Good night Ms. Luthor.”

 

Lena shut the door behind her and looked up finally noticing Kara in the kitchen. An eyebrow rose up as Lena licked her lips in appreciation as she took in the sight of Kara’s tight ass and muscular tone legs and back with nothing but the thin string of the apron to block her view.

 

“Cooking something? Or just arranging that gorgeous bouquet?” Lena asked walking over and placing the take way bags on the counter then her purse. Kara grinned as she finished trimming the stems of the bouquet and placed the bundle of flowers in the heavy glass vase.

 

“I was hoping to have it in the vase for you before you got home. I’m sorry.” Kara said giving Lena an apologetic expression. Lena just smiled warmly and leaned over kissing Kara on the right check whispering in the blonde’s ear. “Don’t apologize, this was a great surprise. I love it.”

 

Then as an added measure Lena reached down and gave Kara’s naked butt a hard squeeze that made the blonde close her eyes and moan softly in appreciation. Lena moved to give Kara space to finish what she was doing but Kara had other ideas as she aside the vase to use both hands to cup Lena’s face and pull her back in for another longer deeper kiss. Lena relaxed into the kiss and snuck her arms around then down Kara bare back to rhythmically squeeze Kara’s ass. When air became necessary they broke the kiss and pulled apart gazing into each other’s eyes smiling lovingly at each other.  Eventually they let each other go so Kara could finish arranging the flowers.

 

“So are we dressing…formally for diner this evening Kara?” Lena asked leaning against the kitchen counter while Kara carried the vase and flowers over to the sink to add the flower food and warm water.

 

“I just wanted to surprise you with something I knew you’d like. So, do you like it Lena?” Kara asked glancing at Lena over her shoulder giving the green-eyed brunette a sexy look over her shoulder that made Lena lick her lips and have dirty thoughts.

 

“Oh, absolutely I hope you wear this for me more often.” Lena commented with a happy smile as she watched Kara.

 

“Where would you like your flowers Lena?” Kara asked as she finished filling the vase with warm water.

 

“How about on the table? That way I can look at them while we eat dinner. I chose that place that has those cheese wraps you like so much.” Lena commented walking over to the wine rack to pick up and look at the bottle of wine Kara brought over. Silently Lena nodded with approval over the bottle then set it back down to grab two clean wine glasses and the half-empty bottle of Pinot Noir from the night before.

 

Kara took the bouquet of flowers over to the dining room table setting it center on the side they normally sit on while Lena followed her with the wine glasses and wine bottle setting everything down on the heavy wood table.

 

“What do you think?” Kara asked with her hands on her hips.

 

“I love it! They look lovely. You spoil me with fresh flowers so often.” Lena commented turning around and heading back to the kitchen.

 

“I spoil you? Lena, you filled my office at CatCo full of flowers and that was long before we were dating. Talk about spoiling someone.” Kara commented laughing softly.

 

Lena blushed and nodded as she admitted, “I never tried to hide how much I liked you Kara. I still don’t.”

 

“That is very true.”

 

“Will you say it again?” Lena asked taking one of the take away containers out of the to-go bag and carrying it over to the table where Kara was still standing.

 

“Say what again?” Kara asked with a confused expression that didn’t damper the bright smile on her lips and in her eyes.

 

“The part about dating.”

 

“What, that we’re dating? That I, Kara Danvers am dating Lena Luthor or that that Lena Luthor is my girlfriend?” Kara said with a growing smirk that Lena found very contagious.

 

“Yes, that’s the one. Say it again.” Lena asked reaching out to take Kara’s hand and pull her into a hug with a light kiss on the lips. Kara smiled from ear to ear wrapping her arms around Lena pulling her close and kissing her back to with such warmth then looking deeply into Lena’s green eyes as she said.

 

“I love that you’re my girlfriend Lena. That we’re dating and that we’re together. I didn’t know it was possible to be this happy.”

 

“I always suspected but I didn’t know either. Every time I tried this before something always went wrong. Why is it so easy with you Kara?” Lena asked giving Kara a sweet smile.

 

“I could ask you the same thing Lena. It’s never been easy for me either. Maybe when it’s with the right person things just fall into place. I personally think it’s because of you, good things happen when we’re together.” Kara said leaning in for another kiss.

 

Lena opened her mouth seeking Kara with her tongue while letting her hands roam back down to Kara’s firm ass. Lena kept tight grip of Kara’s butt while gently pushing them back toward the solid wood table. Kara let herself get lost in the blissful taste of Lena’s kiss as her hands fumbled with the buttons of Lena’s white button down shirt. Their tongues danced as the kiss became everything, Lena let go of Kara’s ass to use both hands to push Kara gently back onto the table top then to loosen the apron strings. Kissing Kara a little deeper with a little more force, Lena pushed the entire apron aside to the left so she could massage both of Kara’s breasts at the same time. Kara spread her legs and kept unbuttoning Lena’s shirt until it was open then she unclipped Lena’s bra freeing the brunettes perky fully breasts.

 

“I love the way you taste Kara and I love the way you feel.” Lena said breaking the kiss to lay a series of nibbles and licks down Kara’s jawline and down the blonde’s neck to her shoulder as her hands continued to massage Kara’s breasts.

 

Kara used her legs to wrap around Lena’s hips pulling her closer and began playing with Lena’s nipples. Lena moved back to kiss Kara on the mouth and they both grew impatient groping each other more aggressively and kissing deeper for longer. Kara smiled into the kiss as she felt Lena’s aggression increase; she loved it when Lena became more assertive with her. Kara gently pinched Lena’s nipples as a silent plea for Lena to be more forceful and Lena picked up the clue breaking the kiss to nibble harder on Kara’s exposed skin with stinging bites that made Kara so very eager and wet.

 

“Oh god yes Lena, yes! Bite me harder. You know how I like it.” Kara begged softly having to refrain from tearing Lena’s clothes off her body in impatient haste.

 

“You seem so impatient Kara? Is my Good Girl eager to get fucked tonight?” Lena asked in her sultry voice that made Kara weak in the knees.

 

“Yes Mistress, your Good Girl is very eager to be fucked hard.” Kara replied yanking off the apron breaking the straps before tossing it across the room onto the kitchen counter.

 

Lena stood up straightening her back and laughing lightly, she loved when Kara became playful like this. Lena glanced over noticing the wine bottle and grabbed it with her left hand. She pulled the cork out with her right hand tossing the cork over her shoulder onto the kitchen counter next to the take away bags. With a rather wicked smile, Lena sensually licked her lips as she looked Kara in the eyes.

 

“I want to taste my Good Girl.” Lena said holding the wine bottle up above Kara and watched the anticipation build in Kara’s eyes as she very slowly poured a tiny bit of the wine out letting it spill out. A small smile touched Lena’s lips as she watched the red liquid splash down on Kara’s bare breasts.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Lena whispered as she leaned down and used the tip of her tongue to lick up the little droplets of red wine that ran down Kara’s breasts and down her chest.

 

From the first touch of Lena’s hot slick tongue on her very sensitive breasts and nipples Kara’s eyes closed and she bit her bottom lip to suppress the moan of pleasure that bubbled up. Kara kept her legs wrapped around Lena’s hips but used her hands to grip the table trying very hard not to break or crush the table. While Lena poured a little more wine on her breasts only to lick the droplets off before they even had a chance to travel far. Every hot swipe of Lena’s tongue sent tiny shockwaves to Kara’s pussy, she was aching for more yet she didn’t want to ruin the teasing game they were playing, it was so much fun!

 

“I love the way you taste. I love the way you taste with this wine. I need more.” Lena commented in an offhand manner that made Kara open her eyes.

 

Lena held the wine up taking a quick drink straight from the bottle. Kara couldn’t help but stare at Lena’s lips and how they enveloped the mouth of the bottle making Lena’s pink lips look impossibly fuller and even lusher. Lena took a long moment to lick the wine from her bottom lip then her top, Kara’s eyes drinking in every moment. Kara felt her mouth water and her pussy’s ach turn into a demanding throb.

 

“Put your legs down and back up on the table a little.” Lena ordered and Kara immediately did as she was told, getting into position with an eager smile.

 

Lena stood still waiting, and when Kara was where Lena wanted her she reached out with her right hand and softly stopped Kara with a gentle hand on Kara’s hip. Lena looked up until she caught Kara’s eyes and smiled again, she raised the bottle holding it over Kara’s breasts then let a little spill out then dribbled the wine down Kara’s breasts over her stomach and down Kara’s thigh.  Kara gasped as the tiny rivers of wine ran winding paths down her skin momentarily staining Kara’s creamy skin. Still holding the bottle in her right hand Lena gave Kara a sexy smile before she leaned down and used her tongue to lick up each droplet of wine off of Kara’s skin.

 

Light panting, quick hard gasps and more moans of pleasure filled the quiet room. The pair didn’t need music, or television or their phones or any distraction to fill their evening. They just need needed to be alone with each other.

 

Lena leaned even lower as she licked a path down Kara’s stomach to her thigh just avoiding the place Kara rather desperately needed her to touch. Lena listened to Kara’s breathing, how it hitched, how it came in short gasps the more excited Kara became as she used her tongue to tease and taste until Lena stood up straight again and take another drink from the bottle.

 

“Mistress please…I can’t take the teasing anymore. I need you please.” Kara begged.

 

“Is this what you want My Good Girl?” Lena asked using the mouth of the wine bottle to touch Kara’s rock hard nipples then to trace an invisible line with the bottle over each breast then down her stomach. Kara immediately began panting through clenched teeth as Lena continued to use the wine bottle to touch Kara, who let out a breathless “Whoa” when Lena used the mouth of the wine bottle to tease the insides of Kara’s thighs. Lena watched Kara closely as she moved the mouth of the wine bottle to in between Kara’s legs, using the warm glass to tease the soft curly blond hair and the very sensitive skin underneath making Kara gasp.

 

Lena grinned enjoying Kara’s reaction. Just as she teased Kara, pretending as if she was going to penetrate Kara with the bottle she took it away much to Kara’s great disappointment. Kara frowned, pouting openly making Lena smile and laugh as she poured the rest of the wine out equally into their glasses then asked with a very sexy smirk.

 

“How badly does My Good Girl want this?”

 

“I’ll give you my desert tonight.” Kara instantly replied surprising Lena so much she fell out of character for a moment. “Really Kara? You never give up your desert. I think you told me once you’d take a kryptonite bullet over giving up your desert, are you sure?”

 

They both laughed and then fell back into character. Kara licked her lips her eyes flickering from the bottle in Lena’s hands to Lena then back again, she nodded admitting. “Yes, I am sure if you’re willing to be my desert instead tonight?”

 

A heavy shiver of anticipation of Kara’s tongue made Lena close her eyes and breath to calm herself, she nodded with her eyes still closed. “You have a deal Ms. Zor-El.”

 

Kara sat up and gently grasped Lena’s face with both hands to lean in and kiss her deeply for a long moment. Kara savored the feeling of Lena’s tongue on her own before Lena broke the kiss and pushed Kara back down.

 

“Lay flat on the table Kara. Good. Now I want you to play with your nipples.” Lena commanded watching Kara closely.

 

Kara squeezed her own breasts then played with her nipples while Lena watched. Taking the wine bottle Lena slowly licked the mouth of the bottle with her tongue making Kara spread her legs open wider. Smiling wickedly Lena lowered the wine bottle between Kara’s legs and teased Kara’s labia with long slow strokes of the hard warm glass before slowly teasing her way in. Kara spread her legs even more while using her feet to lift up to help Lena find her way inside. A moment later Lena penetrated Kara with the wine bottle; Kara was so wet, so eager it slide inside with ease. Kara’s eyes fluttered closed, her back arched and she let go of her breasts.

 

“No! Keep playing with your nipples. I want them hard.” Lena ordered and Kara immediately went back to squeezing and pulling on her nipples. Lena grinned and slowly began to thrust the bottle in and out of Kara.

 

“Yes Mistress! Yes! Yes!” Kara called out as an orgasm welled up fast and strong washing over Kara in vigorous waves.

 

Lena kept pumping the bottle in and out of Kara with a steady rhythm, watching the blonde relax onto the table barely able to keep her hands teasing her nipples and her hips up in the air. Lena leaned over reaching out with her other hand to play with Kara’s clit with her thumb, a few broad strokes over Kara’s clit was all that it took to send Kara crashing over the edge again into another intense orgasm.

 

“Oh yes Lena! Yes! That feels so good. Yes! Oh Lena you are so amazing.”

 

A long moment later Kara silently asked Lena to stop and she did. Lena pulled the bottle out then set it on the table so she could lean over Kara and asked with a gentle hand on Kara’s face. “Hey gorgeous, are you okay?”

 

“Yes, definitely okay. That was an awesome orgasm Lena. Thank you.” Kara replied her eyes barely open but a huge smile on her face.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to keep going?” Lena asked picking up the bottle.

 

“Yes. That was a nice opener but I’m looking forward to the main course later tonight. Plus I’m hungry. The smell of those cheese rolls in that tin on the table is really distracting.” Kara commented gesturing toward the appetizer tray Lena set on the table earlier then pushing her glasses back up her nose.

 

“Okay. We eat then we bathe?” Lena suggested tossing the wine bottle in the trash.

 

“That sounds great. I’ll grab the rest of our dinner if you will grab the plates and some forks.” Kara said as she scooted off the table then walked into the kitchen to grab the take away bags.

 

Lena grabbed a pair of dishes and cutlery meeting Kara back at the table. Lena pulled out each take away dish from the bag setting it out on the table, while Kara took a moment to warm each one up using her heat vision. Kara opened the cheese wraps snacking on the first one as she asked Lena. “So how was your day? I called your office to see if could make lunch today but they said you were still in with the board.”

 

“My personal attention was needed for more than I anticipated. After purging all those people that Alex weeded out as spies for either Cadmus or competitors I was left with a lot of gaps in my management team. Hiring replacements, vetting them before giving them access while also keeping the machine working has been difficult. The board constant pushing, trying to oust me to take over to get access to my designs and to Lex’s tech doesn’t help.” Lena said causally as she put two of the cheese rolls on her plate then her face changed. Her expression turned sad for a brief moment then morphed into anger as she continued on.

 

“Your sister tells me she hasn’t found any ties between the board members and Cadmus but I really don’t trust them.  Cadmus may not have reared their ugly heads in a couple of weeks but I can still feel my mother’s terrible presence every time I speak to the board. I know she’s working through them somehow.”

 

“What do you need to wrestle full control away from the board?” Kara asked lounging in her chair still completely nude while she ate appetizers and sipped on wine.

  
“A few more big sellers to give me enough capital in the bank and with the public to not need them anymore, the armor and the shield might do the trick if they take off.”

 

“Then I will help anyway I can so that you get what you need Lena.” Kara commented raising her wine glass to her girlfriend.

 

Lena smiled all the way up to her eyes and raised her own glass. “To trust.”

 

“To trust” Kara repeated the toast and they took a sip of wine together.

 

Lena began to open the other take away containers, she commented. “You know Kara you were the first real person I met in this city. Everyone else, there were all so fake, so transparent in how they wanted to use me. You were different. I knew I could trust you right away. I keep thinking maybe my instincts are bad with everything that’s happened in my life. That my instincts lead me in the wrong direction until I remember they lead me toward you. So maybe I need to trust them a little more.”

 

Kara paused what she was doing to stare at Lena her eyes and her smile so full of love. Lena smiled back at Kara then leaned forward and kissed Kara on the lips then went back to making her plate. Kara grinned with happiness then followed Lena’s lead and made her own plate out of the take away containers on the dining table. They sat together entwining their legs under the table as they ate dinner while casually discussing Lena’s inventor work, they leisurely grazed on the appetizer and on each other’s food including a sample dish Lena got for them to try and the deserts. When they finished off their glass of wine then Kara got them a carafe of water to finish their dinner with instead of opening the bottle of wine she brought over. With the long day they both had coming up Kara didn’t want Lena to have reason to feel sluggish or down.

 

“I’m full. I shouldn’t eat any more but one more piece of this won’t hurt.” Lena said picking up a piece out of the sample dish and ate it with relish. She made happy noises as she sat back in her chair stretching a bit.  “We must get the bacon wrapped asparagus again, it is so good.”

 

“It is really good but it could be the bacon. Pretty much anything wrapped in bacon is good.” Kara commented between bites of food.

 

Kara was still eating, she had a massive appetite and most of the time she was self-conscious about it yet around Lena she was comfortable enough to just eat the way she wanted. Kara was finishing up her meal, Lena’s meal and what was left of both appetizers and the deserts. Lena sat with Kara pointing out what was left, making sure Kara was eating it all and that Kara was getting enough to eat. Kara loved that Lena went out of her way to make sure Kara had enough to actually feel full instead of the “human full”. With Kara’s natural Kryptonian metabolism she burned off any food she consumed and was usually left hungry most of the time.

 

When Kara was finished, they cleared all the dishes and take away tins and took a few minutes to clean the kitchen and bag up the trash. Kara made them a new carafe of ice water and grabbed two glasses then followed Lena to the bedroom and then into the attached bathroom where there was a walk in tub big enough for four. Kara set the carafe of water down on the counter and helped Lena get the bath set up. Lena filled the tub with hot water then added some of the bubble bath that Kara had left out on the side of the tub next to the soaps and wash cloths. While Kara moved to light six sets of candles around the bath using her heat vision making a small quick game of it.

 

“Now that is handy.  I have to give it to you Kara, you really know how to take advantage of your powers. I love it.” Lena commented laughing softly under her breath. Kara grinned as she kept lighting the candles.

 

“Just be thankful my aim has gotten so good or you’d be running for the fire extinguisher.” Kara joked and they both laughed then Lena commented giving Kara a sexy confident look. “You joke but I know you. You never let anyone down when it counts and I’ve never been afraid of a little fire.”

 

Kara grinned pushing her glasses back up her nose, her eyes sparkled with happiness. Then she suddenly remembered she still had seven candles to light and got back to it.

 

Lena finished what she was doing but Kara was still lighting candles, taking advantage of the moment Lena came up behind Kara to fondle Kara’s ass and lay a series of kisses and nibbles along Kara’s shoulders. Kara froze at first then relaxed and leaned back into Lena’s kisses almost nuzzling into each kiss hoping for Lena to nibble on her ears until Lena eventually took Kara’s sensitive earlobes into her mouth to suck and lightly bite them.

 

“That feels wonderful Lena.” Kara whispered breathlessly.

 

“You had the frustrating day today Kara. You get to make the first choice. I get to make the second choice. Deal?” Lena asked in a soft voice directly into Kara’s ear while she kept massaging Kara’s ass.

 

“Deal. What are my options?”

 

“Who would you like to be for the rest of tonight My Master or My Good Girl?” Lena asked.

 

“The rest of tonight no switching?” Kara asked intrigued since it would be a change from their usual style of play.

 

“Yes, the rest of tonight. Which one do you think will bring you more satisfaction tonight Kara? Which one will make you happier after a long exasperating week of many frustrating days?” Lena asked moving her hands from Kara’s ass slowly over Kara’s skin and up to Kara’s breasts to begin massaging them with firm intent. 

 

“How did you know Lena? I thought I was hiding it?” Kara asked turning around in Lena’s arms to gaze into green eyes only to see warmth and love shining back.

 

“I listen to you Kara. You might ramble and take forever to get to a point sometimes but I listen to everything you say. And I have eyes Kara, I can see the frustration in your face and I can even feel it inside of you when we have sex. I want to help you relax, really relax Kara.”

 

“You are the most amazing person I have ever known. I don’t deserve you Lena.” Kara said with a crooked smile and a shadow of sadness in her eyes.

 

“No Kara you have that backwards. **_You do deserve me._** I am a good thing in your life, just like you’re a good thing in mine. You deserve all the good things in life, we both do.” Lena assured Kara looking her in the eyes.

 

Kara smiled wide banishing that shadow of sadness from her eyes and Lena kissed her lightly on the lips. Kara leaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around Lena holding her close. They made out for a long moment and when they pulled apart Kara told Lena.

 

“I want to be your Good Girl tonight.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. I want to serve My Mistress tonight.” Kara said with an eager smile and a serious look that Lena understood.

 

“Then tonight My Good Girl will serve her Mistress.” Lena said with a loving smile.

 

Lena reached out with both hands cupping Kara’s face and kissing her deeply before letting her go to ask. “Are you ready to play Kara?”

 

“Yes. I am very ready to play.” Kara said pushing her glasses up her nose.

 

“Great! I was hoping you were going to say that. I brought this with me.”

 

Lena held out with her right hand a dark royal purple collar with shimmering gold trim. It was a gift Lena had given Kara not long after the red kryptonite incident. Like the collar Kara gave Lena, it was used often in their games they both really liked wearing colors that represented each other.

 

“You know me so well Lena. You really are my favorite person. I like you so much.” Kara gushed as she practically pranced naked in place as Lena slipped the collar around her neck and buckled it into to place. Kara pushed up her glasses, then stopped for a brief moment and took them off setting her glasses on the counter.

 

“I like you too gorgeous. Let’s play our game. You remember our safe word?” Lena asked.

 

“Yes.” Kara answered eager to play.

 

“Okay good.”

 

Kara smiled waiting for Lena to instruct her. Lena grinned with happiness at Kara as she gave her first command.

 

“I want my Good Girl to undress me.”

 

“Yes Mistress.” Kara replied licking her lips in anticipation.

 

Kara knelt down on one knee and picked up Lena’s left foot and gently removed her shoe setting the shoe aside then Kara laid a single kiss to the top of Lena’s foot before placing Lena’s foot back down. Kara repeated the process with the other foot and stood back up to carefully remove Lena’s earrings, again Kara gave each part of Lena’s body that she removed something from a gentle kiss. A kiss for each earring, a series of kisses for her necklace, a kiss on each finger that held a ring, a trio of kisses on a wrist that wore a watch. Kara was very methodical about it and very thorough. Kara left Lena’s hair up while she removed her top then her pants, folding them carefully before setting them aside. Kara removed Lena’s lacey white bra and stopped to lick and kiss each breast and nipple making Lena moan in quiet pleasure. However before it could take over the moment Kara moved on to removing Lena’s matching lacey white thong, by getting back on her knees and using her finger tips to pull the soft material down and off. After Lena stepped out of the thong Kara tossed it onto Lena’s other clothing then looked up at Lena as she asked with an eager expression.

 

“May I Mistress?”

 

“You have been a very good girl. You do deserve a reward. You may lick me until I cum.” Lena offered and Kara grinned reaching out picking up Lena’s leg and hooking it over her shoulder so she could press her face deep into Lena’s pussy so she could reach Lena’s clit with her tongue.

 

Kara was determined and persistent with her tongue, Lena held on with her hands in Kara’s hair giggling and moaning. “Wow, My Good Girl knows how to please her Mistress. Yes Kara, keep licking that feels so good.”

 

Kara loved the feeling of Lena’s body wrapped around her and the sensation of Lena’s whole body shaking as the orgasm washed through her. After Lena leaned on Kara unable to stand upright by herself, Kara stopped what she was doing to stand up then pick Lena up and carry her to the bath.  

 

Kara stepped carefully down into the hot water holding Lena in her arms just above the water. Lena was very comfortable in Kara’s arms and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder.

 

“I could have made it to the bath.” Lena commented with a flirty smile as she slipped out of Kara’s arms and into the hot soothing water sinking in up to her neck. Lena pulled her hair out of the pony tail shook it free then dunked her head under quickly. Kara smiled her crooked smile and shook her head no, then said out loud. “No. I want my Mistress to fully enjoy the hot bath. In fact let me fix the bubbles.”

 

Kara leaned down until she was mostly submerged in the water and blew into the water kicking up the foam and soap creating a fluffy stream of bubbles that filled the tub. Lena watched this and giggled as her view became obstructed by a wall of sparkling iridescent nice smelling bubbles. Lena kept laughing as she watched Kara play the with bubbles blowing more than necessary, almost building a wall around them so that the flickering candle flame shimmered through the tiny bubbles.

 

“You are so cute Kara.” Lena said and Kara snapped out of her playful haze and blushed in embarrassment. Trying to change the subject Kara asked, “So what does my Mistress need me to do now?”

 

“I want to watch you bath yourself. Slowly, carefully.” Lena said looking Kara in the eyes her smile falling as a look of hunger took over her features.

 

“Yes Mistress.”

 

Kara reached over to the basket Lena always had sitting next to the tub where there were liquid and bar soaps and clean wash cloths. Kara picked up a bar of soap and a wash cloth and lathered up the cloth as Lena leaned back in the tub resting her head on the angled edge. Kara stood up in the center of the tub letting the soapy water cascade off her  body, in the soft candle light Lena could see every curve, every inch of Kara’s skin as the hot water only came up to Kara’s upper thighs. Kara kept her eyes on Lena’s as she began methodically washing her skin with the soapy wash cloth, she started with her arms working her way up to her shoulders then down to each breast making sure to pinch and play with her nipples before washing her stomach.

 

As Kara grabbed the soap to lather up the wash cloth again, she noticed Lena’s eyes had darkened and that she was licking her lips in a slow rather distracting manner. Kara tried to focus on sensually washing, trying to pay attention to what she was doing to make it as enticing as possible for Lena only Lena kept doing that thing with her tongue and lips that Kara found so incredibly distracting. Kara turned her face away to look at the candles and their tiny flames as she lifted her leg out of the water to run the soapy soft cloth over the length of her leg down to her toes subtly showing off her muscle definition and catching Lena biting her bottom lip in barely contained lust. Kara smiled happy that her seduction was working and put her leg down then twisted around to show off her tight ass to wash the other leg. Behind Kara’s back Lena openly lusted after Kara’s body even reaching out in desperate desire to fondle that hard ass only to have Kara catch her. Lena snapped back into Mistress Mode and leaned back against the tub.

 

 “You’re such a good girl. I want you to sit on the edge of the tub facing me. I want you to give me another show.” Lena said looking Kara up and down then biting down on her bottom lip.

 

“What sort of show Mistress?” Kara replied enjoying the game and privately hoping for a particular game Lena didn’t let her partake of often.

 

“I want you to touch yourself. I want my Good Girl to play with her nipples, to play with her pussy but not to cum. You are not allowed to orgasm until I give you permission. Understand?”

 

The rush of excitement that filled Kara was instantaneous; it rolled through her from the tips of her toes up to her scalp making her tingle all over. She was ready and very eager to give her Mistress a show she would never forget.

 

Kara smiled smugly then sat back on the edge of the tub. She kept her eyes on Lena as she began to run her finger tips up her thighs and hips to her breasts to trace invisible spirals around her breasts until she reached her hard nipples. Kara pinched her nipples and pulled on them slightly making Lena’s eyes go big and causing the brunette to sit forward a little. Kara kept her left hand on her breast and nipple while her right hand teased its way down her stomach to play with the soft curly blond hair between her legs.

 

“Spread your legs Kara.” Lena ordered while staring hard at Kara’s right hand.

 

Kara grinned spreading her legs open and began to use to fingers to tease herself, making herself pant a little. Lena’s attention became razor focused as she licked her lips and leaned forward moaning softly when Kara dipped her two fingers inside of herself.

 

“Oh Mistress, this feels so good. Thank you.”

 

Under the water Lena’s hands gripped her own legs with such force they left nail marks, she barely registered she was doing it she was so wrapped up in the show Kara was putting on for her. It was all so hot and intoxicating, it was all Lena could see and all she could smell was Kara’s wonderful scent. Lena could practically taste Kara on her tongue, it made her mouth water and she didn’t know how much longer she could hold out. Watching Kara touch herself was so sexually thrilling, Lena could barely contain herself. Kara smiled down at Lena as she plunged her fingers inside herself again and tossed her head back letting out a satisfied moan that she stifled by biting her bottom lip.

 

“That’s enough! I don’t want my Good Girl going too far. That privilege is for me.” Lena said standing up. As the hot water fell in small rivers down Lena’s body, tiny goose skin rose up from the chill of the room making her nipples hard. Without word Kara used her heat vision to heat the bath again making it steam and in the process heat the room so that it was more comfortable for her lover. 

 

Kara offered her slick covered fingers to Lena and the brunette took both fingers into her mouth to suck on and lick clean. Kara watched this with wide eyes and an open mouth of lust, she panted a little as her pussy ached for more attention. Lena let Kara’s fingers go then leaned in kissing Kara softly on the lips but when Kara reached out with her tongue Lena moved back. Shaking her head with a sexy smile on her face Lena said, “No, my Good Girl has to wait.”

 

Kara pouted but nodded yes. Lena smiled wider then leaned in kissing Kara on the tip of her nose then began peppering Kara’s sensitive skin along her collar bone and chest with kisses and light bites as she moved her way down toward Kara’s breasts. Kara’s breathing picked up as her anticipation skyrocketed, eager and impatient she leaned back and moved until she pressed her left nipple to Lena’s mouth. The green eyed brunette didn’t need a second invitation to suck and lick on the nub for a long moment before moving on to the other breast. Lena kept going back and forth between Kara’s breasts while she gripped the side of the tub with her left hand then used her right to seek out Kara’s clit to aggressively play with it.

 

Kara was already on edge from the game they were playing; to have Lena’s mouth and hands on her at the same time was short circuiting her brain as an immense orgasm was building up fast inside of her. Then as suddenly as Lena began she just stopped and took a step back. Kara’s face fell with disappointment her shoulders slumped as her whole body pouted. Lena smirked rather wickedly and grabbed hold of the metal loop on Kara’s collar and pulled her forward to kiss her roughly with a lot of tongue. Kara orgasmed from the kiss. It was just enough to take the barest edge off the demanding sexual need building inside of Kara.

 

When Lena broke the kiss Kara closed her eyes and briefly rested her head on Lena’s shoulder, she whispered. “Thank you Mistress.”

 

“Are you ready to keep going?”

 

“Yes Mistress!” Kara said her eyes snapping back open as she stood at attention eager for more.

 

“I want my Good Girl to wash me. Need to be clean if I’m going to wear the harness for my Good Girl and give her, her reward.”

 

“Really Mistress? The harness?” Kara asked her eyes lighting up with joy.

 

“Yes, if you do a good job.”

 

“I always do a good job.” Kara protested not entirely in character and Lena broke character to reach out and pull Kara into a warm hug. Lena kissed Kara deeply and sensually trying to silently communicate her affection before breaking the kiss and gazing into blue eyes telling her.

 

“Yes you do Kara. Every time.”

 

The small assurance was all Kara needed, they kissed again for a long moment then Kara directed Lena to sit in the center of the tub so she could properly wash her. Kara was tired of the silence and used her super speed to zip over to the living room where the stereo was to slip in Lena’s IPod to play one of their favorite mixes, soon St. Vincent came pouring through the speakers in every room before Lena even realized Kara had left the tub.

 

“Oh good choice. I didn’t even notice you leave.” Lena commented as she watched Kara gather up a dry wash cloth and a small bottle of liquid soap that Lena favored squeezing some of the soap into the cloth.

 

“I was trying to be quick. I can’t leave my Mistress unattended now can I?” Kara said with a happy smile.

 

“Nope, that would be bad form I’ve heard.” Lena joked back with a matching smile.

 

Kara lathered up the cloth then began gently washing Lena from her neck down to her toes taking extra care around Lena’s breasts and legs while leaving the more sensitive bits alone for Lena to wash herself. Despite their game, there were some things they had long ago agreed upon that no matter what they would take care of themselves. The washing didn’t take long however Kara let it linger, she went back up to Lena’s breasts to tease and cuddle, she wanted to get close and Lena enjoyed it just as much. With Kara at her back, Lena twisted around to kiss Kara, and Kara couldn’t resist reaching down to touch Lena between the legs making Lena gasp and pant. Kara gently touched Lena until Lena stood up sat on the tubs edge and spread her legs.

 

“I think my Good Girl deserves a proper reward for doing such a good job. You deserve to taste me.”

 

“Until you cum?”

 

“Until I cum three times.”

 

Kara’s whole face lit up as if she were given the best gift ever, she wasted no time as she lunged across the tub to kiss Lena passionately yet briefly before kissing and licking her way lower down Lena’s body until she was between Lena’s legs. With Lena’s strong legs wrapped around Kara’s head Kara indulged in her favorite pleasure of licking Lena’s pussy, of tasting Lena’s very essence, of making Lena orgasm with just her tongue again and again and again. After the first orgasm Lena didn’t bother to stifle the loud panting and moans or her loud vocalizations of encouragement to Kara as the blonde made another orgasm rise up inside of Lena.

 

By the third massive orgasm washing over Lena had to hold Kara’s hand to keep from falling off the tub’s ledge. And after that intense wave had washed over Lena completely sapping her energy Lena tapped Kara on the shoulder letting her know she was good for the moment. Kara stopped and looked up at Lena with the biggest happiest grin on her face.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yes. I just need to sit in the tub for a bit. That was amazing Kara but I don’t think I could sit on the edge for another orgasm.” Lena said and Kara moved back offering her hand to help Lena back inside the tub.

 

Lena moved to cuddle with Kara in the hot water, with Kara cradling Lena in her arms. While Lena enjoyed the music playing softly on the speakers, Kara was actually listening to Lena’s heartbeat and breathing. Kara loved listening to Lena’s body. Most of the time it could tell Kara where Lena was mentally, when she was really mad or anxious or genuinely sad and trying to hide it. Where the fun was for Kara was how it changed rhythm during sex, speeding up with excitement, or how it fluttered when close to orgasm, and later how calm she was, it was soothing and relaxing while somehow also helped Kara feel closer to Lena.

 

After a long while of sitting in comfortable silence Kara suggested they wash their hair, Lena nodded her agreement, and Kara insisted she wash Lena’s hair first. Kara liked washing Lena’s hair, she was gentle and took great care in massaging in the shampoo or conditioner depending on which routine Lena was following that week. When it was Kara’s turn to get her hair washed Lena had fun with it knowing that no matter what product Kara used or no matter what Kara did to her hair Kara’s hair would look amazing. Kara just liked having Lena play with her hair like that. Once that was done, they both noticed that the water had begun to cool. Kara kissed Lena’s ear and suggested they get out and move to the bed.

 

“Allow me Mistress.” Kara said scooping Lena up in her arms to pick her up bridal style and fly her out of the tub and over to the towels making Lena laugh.

 

“Kara! That was not necessary. Those orgasms were really strong but I’ve had my legs back for a while now. I can walk.” Lena insisted as Kara set her down then handed her a towel.

 

“I know. I just like doing things for you and we’re still playing so it counts.” Kara pointed out as she grabbed her own towel and began to dry off. Lena smiled from ear to ear laughing lightly.

 

“I love playing these games after a long day. It really takes the stress away. I feel so relaxed now.”

 

“I’m glad. Are we done then?” Kara asked with a hopeful expression on her face that made Lena’s heart swell.

 

“No we’re not done. I still need my Good Girl tonight.”

 

“Yay!” Kara clapped with excitement.

 

“Go get the harness, the lube and my bag of toys.” Lena said as she took her time drying and pinning up her hair. Kara grinned, nodded her head in understanding and took off for the bedroom to retrieve those items.

 

The harness was a sturdy black leather harness they sometimes shared depending on how vigorous they wanted to fuck. They had three different harness between them in their collection, as well as a variety of toys. The toys Kara had used on Lena that first day out the boulder were toys Kara only ever used on Lena. Like the collars, both women agreed to get special toys for each other to add another level to their games so Lena bought special toys she would only use on Kara. By the time Lena had her hair pinned up she took her time blowing out all the candles as she left the bathroom. Walking into the bedroom Lena was delighted to see Kara had everything out and ready.

 

“Mistress may I help you into the harness?” Kara asked her glasses back on her face and her hair completely dry.

 

“You put your glasses back on. I didn’t even notice you grab them.” Lena commented as she walked over to Kara and stepped into the harness Kara held out for her.

 

“I felt a little naked without them on.” Kara admitted using one finger to push them back into place.

 

“I like when you wear your glasses.” Lena commented with a shrug and a smile that made Kara beam with happiness.

 

“I like wearing my glasses too. You know Lena, I really love that you embrace both sides of me. I really feel like I can be all of me around you. Like I don’t have to pretend there are sides to me, because you like all the sides of me.”

 

“I do. I really do.” Lena admitted walking over to the different silicone cocks set out on the side table along with a handful of other fun sex toys each one clean and ready for use. There were four different colors, shapes and sizes to choose from. Lena turned to Kara to ask, “What does my Good Girl feel like tonight?”

 

Kara smiled and walked over to the table tapping her finger on the weighted steel butt plug and large size glittery glossy deep purple dildo that matched Kara’s collar. Lena raised an eyebrow at the choice and said.

 

“So my Good Girl is needful mood. Well I am in a giving mood so I think we will do well together tonight.”

 

Kara was excited and hopped up onto the bed light as feather, while Lena took a moment to put the purple cock into the harness and get it into place tightening the straps. Lena picked up the weighted butt plug noticing the heft in her hand as she picked up and tossed the lube over to Kara then followed her girlfriend to the bed.

 

“Hey, did you grab the cuffs?” Lena asked setting the plug down on the bed then began looking around.

 

“Over there on the other side table. I wasn’t sure if you wanted to restrain me or not. Which position would you like me in Mistress?” Kara said with a playful smile.

 

“I just want to keep you in place. Get the cuffs.” Lena said her smile never leaving her face.

 

Kara leapt off the bed and retrieved the cuffs, specially made padded restraints made with steel and kryptonite that would attached with clips to hidden steel and kryptonite rings in strategic places in the bed that had already been reinforced to the floor. Kara returned with the fluffy white cuffs handing them over to Lena who carefully put each cuff on Kara, making sure each cuff on each wrist and ankle were tight but not too tight.

 

“How does that feel Kara?”

 

“Can you make this one tighter?” Kara asked pointing to her left ankle. Lena readjusted the strap then looked at Kara for confirmation and Kara assured her. “That’s perfect. Clip me in place please.”

 

Lena grinned and directed Kara to get on her hands and knees then clipped Kara’s ankles in place first to rings hidden inside the bed. Lena took a moment to make sure Kara was comfortable then moved to clip Kara’s wrist cuffs to the rings on the headboard. Then Lena went to grab the matching leash that went with Kara’s collar before returning to the bed.

 

“Are you comfortable?” Lena asked holding the leash.

 

“Yes, this is perfect. Will you put the leash on too Mistress?” Kara asked with a hesitant smile and bite to her bottom lip in anticipation.

 

“Are you sure? I may pull on it while I fuck you, and at this angle…, well, it may become uncomfortable.” Lena cautioned unsure if she should clip it on.

 

“If it does I’ll use our safe word. I promise I’ll speak up if I don’t like it.” Kara said looking Lena in the eyes to reassure her.

 

“Okay.” Lena agreed and clipped the leash on the collar then leaned down kissing Kara deeply for a long moment making Kara moan and squirm in her restraints. When Lena broke the kiss she looked Kara in the eyes asking. “Are you ready?”

 

“Yes.” Kara said nodding her head enthusiastically.

 

“Okay. Give me a moment to get set up and we’ll get started.” Lena said climbing onto the bed to get positioned behind Kara.

 

Kara took a couple of deep breaths simultaneously trying to calm down about and prepare for the sex about to happen while she watched Lena in the wall mirror positioned over the headboard. Kara watched the serious expression on Lena’s face as the brunette picked up the lube and the butt plug and prepared it for Kara. The way Lena approached sex with her, the seriousness and reverence she took with Kara’s body made it so intense and sexual for Kara amplifying an already extraordinary experience. Through the mirror Kara watched Lena add the lube to the toy then look up the Kara catching her eyes in the reflection.

 

“Is my Good Girl ready to take it in the ass?” Lena asked in a firm voice.

 

Kara could feel Lena’s lube slick fingers on her asshole, teasing softly waiting for permission to enter. With a very happy smile that made her eyes sparkle Kara answered, “Yes Mistress, I am ready for you take me in the ass. Every part of me belongs to you. Take me as you will.”

 

“Tell me if it’s too much.” Lena said as she began to insert the weighted steel butt plug into Kara’s ass. Kara relaxed into the toy accepting it instantly, she loved the way it felt going in and she really loved how it felt inside of her.

 

“Oh Mistress, that feels so good!” Kara said closing her eyes and lowering her head letting the pleasurable sensations wash through her.

 

Lena played with the toy thrusting it in and out of Kara a few times getting Kara to moan and pant loudly. Then she left it alone to get her cock ready, Kara opened her eyes about to say something when she noticed what Lena was doing and fell silent. Kara was so ready for Lena’s cock, so ready to be fucked, she arched her back presenting her ass more to Lena. And the brunette noticed.

 

“I love that my Good Girl is so eager. You love my cock don’t you? Beg for it.” Lena said as she used the lubed up tip of the cock to tease Kara’s very wet pussy.

 

“Please Mistress I beg you I need you cock. I must have you cock. My pussy craves your cock, nothing else will satisfy me Mistress please I beg of you Mistress please!” Kara pleaded over her shoulder and through the mirror.

 

“Is that what you want?” Lena asked as she slowly pushed the tip of the large purple cock into Kara.

 

Kara closed her eyes and spread herself as much as she could to take Lena in as far as she could.  “Yes Mistress! Yes! Deeper, please go deeper. Pound my pussy! Pound my pussy!”

 

Lena slid all the way inside then pulled out then thrust back in, she slowly began to build up momentum to let Kara get use to the girth. This was a new toy they had only used once before but not in this position, Lena didn’t think it was possible to hurt Kara through sex but she really didn’t want to chance it just in case. Kara kept chanting for Lena to go deeper and pound harder so Lena began manipulating the butt plug with her hand while she thrust hard and deep into Kara with the cock. Then with her free hand Lena gently began to pull on the leash to tighten the slack.

 

Kara could feel Lena throughout every cell in her body, the combination of the toys together with the leash and collar hit every nerve ending Kara had making every thrust feel simply electric. Lena wasn’t thrusting for long when Kara felt the first orgasm building up inside of her burst open like a firework behind her eyes spreading warmth and toe curling pleasure throughout her body.

 

“Count for me Good Girl, I need to know how many.” Lena said when she felt Kara’s body begin to lightly tremble from the orgasm.

 

Kara opened her eyes as her back arched from the orgasm, she called out. “One Mistress. One!”

 

“Good. We’re going to keep going until I say stop. Is my Good Girl okay with that?” Lena asked never stopping her deep aggressive thrusting into Kara.

 

“Yes! Yes Mistress. Please don’t stop. This feels so so good. Please don’t stop.”

 

“No, I won’t stop. My Good Girl deserves her reward all the way. Don’t you my Good Girl.”

 

Kara just nodded closing her eyes leaning in to each thrust to take more in. Lena reached down with the hand that held the leash and grabbed a fistful of Kara’s hair close to the scalp and held it tight and pulled down with each thrust. Kara called out again.

 

“Two Mistress. Two! Please don’t stop. Oh that feels amazing!”

 

Lena kept pumping her hips in a steady beat thrusting her cock deep into Kara while keeping a firm grip on her hair, Kara loved everything about it. How it felt, how it looked in the mirror, how Lena looked fucking her, it was all so fucking sexy and overwhelming in the pleasure it brought Kara. Everything about it was perfect and amazing and Kara didn’t want it end. Kara began to softly beg for her Mistress to keep fucking her and Lena let go of the butt plug to grab Kara’s hip to steady herself so she could fuck Kara even harder making her pull even more on Kara’s hair. Each slam of Lena’s hips into Kara pushed the plug momentarily deeper into Kara, soon she called out.

 

“Three Mistress.”

 

“Four. Four Mistress.”

 

Soon Kara was begging for Lena’s tongue and Lena slowed then stopped thrusting to ask. “Are you sure you want me to stop this to use my tongue?”

 

“Yes. I need your tongue. You know it’s my favorite. I loved all of this, it was great but nothing beats your tongue Mistress.” Kara said catching herself at the last moment with a twinkling smile.

 

“Okay.” Lena said with a smile. She pulled out of Kara but left the plug in place and took off the harness tossing it aside. Lena climbed off the bed on her knees then grabbed a bottle of water out of the built in mini fridge in the cabinet next to the bed. Lena drank half of the water then offered the other half to Kara who drank it in one go.

 

“Are you ready to keep going or do you need more water?” Lena asked panting lightly from the physical exertion but already ready for more.

 

“I’m ready to keep going.” Kara answered with her usual big bright smile.

 

“Good.” Lena answered giving Kara a quick kiss on the lips then grabbed the pillows from the bed and piled them under Kara.

 

Lena climbed between the pillows and Kara facing Kara until she was in position between Kara’s open legs so she could easily reach Kara’s pussy with her mouth. Lena leisurely licked and sucked on Kara’s clit while occasionally dipping her tongue inside Kara.

 

“Oh yes Mistress. Yes! Your tongue feels so good. So good! Never stop licking my pussy. Never. Oh yes. Yes. Yes.” Kara chanted with her eyes closed as she surrendered to Lena’s tongue.

 

Lena kept licking and sucking on Kara clit and snuck her hands around to play with the butt plug with one hand then use her other hand to sneak four fingers inside of Kara. The blonde froze as a massive orgasm rolled through her, she gripped the headboard tightly the reinforced steel wasn’t able to hold against Kara’s super grip and crumpled the metal underhand. Kara fell out of character and just chanted the word “Yes” and Lena’s name over and over and over again while Lena kept going. A sixth then seventh orgasm rose up inside of Kara so strong and so fast she was barely able to control her own body’s response to it. Afraid of hurting Lena, Kara called out to Lena for an unusual reason.

 

“Lena please stop.”

 

Though the command was slightly muffled by Kara’s legs, Lena did hear it and immediately stopped and pulled out of Kara. Looking up from underneath Kara, Lena ask full of concern.

 

“Are you okay Kara? Did I hurt you? Did I go too far?”

 

Kara was panting rather hard and her legs and arms were twitching from the orgasms as they continued to ripple through her, she smiled in her restraints shaking her head no as she answered.   
“I’m okay. It’s just the orgasm was so big, so intense I was afraid I was going to hurt you accidently with how out of control my body was reacting to it.”

 

“Why don’t I unclip you and let you lay down. You always have more control on your back and can go for much longer.” Lena pointed out.

 

“Okay.” Kara replied still breathing a little heavy.

 

Lena crawled out from under Kara then gently pulled the butt plug out putting it to the side then began unclipping Kara letting her move off of her hands and knees. Kara got up off the bed for a moment and stretched, rolling her arms and head then caught sight of Lena on the bed and forgot about the plan and made a new one.

 

“Hey, why don’t you stay right where you are?” Kara suggested walking back over to the bed and over to Lena.

 

Lena knew that look.  “I thought we were still focusing on you. I know that look Kara. It’s still your turn or are you done?”

 

“I’m just hungry for my woman. Is that so wrong?” Kara asked as she climbed up and over Lena and began kissing Lena’s chest and shoulders up to Lena’s face and waiting lips.

 

“No, not wrong at all.” Lena replied kissing Kara back.

 

They began making out on the bed laying on their sides while they kissed then began mutually touching each other until they both orgasmed twice. Afterward they paused to catch their breath and Lena noticed the clock on the wall.

 

“It’s getting late Kara. Should we call it a night?” Lena asked getting up to get them both their own water. Kara took her bottle gratefully and drained the whole thing in one long go.

 

“We do have a lot to do tomorrow. And we do want to have breakfast with each other so maybe we should call it a night now before we go any further.” Kara commented scooting over to the edge of the bed and holding out her restraints to Lena with a flirty smile.

 

“You are so cute Kara Zor-El.” Lena said with a similar flirty smile.

 

“You are very beautiful Lena Luthor.” Kara said with complete seriousness.

 

Lena removed the wrist and ankle cuffs then put the set away in the proper drawer. Kara gathered the used toys and washed them properly in the kitchen before setting them out to dry on a towel. Lena gathered the other toys and put them away then took the harness they used and set it aside to be cleaned properly later. They took a moment to put everything away and reset anything that was taken out. Kara took note of the headboard so she could replace that section later or maybe the whole thing, she had a dozen delivered to Lena’s storage unit in the building for this very reason and they assembled in three pieces. Sometimes the headboards lasted sometimes they didn’t.  

 

Once everything was done they met at the bed naked and ready for sleep. They climbed in meeting in the center cuddling close and entwining their limbs with each other falling asleep almost immediately. Lena took complete comfort in wrapping herself around Kara and having the blonde reciprocate. Lena drifted off into a deep sleep happily thinking about how wonderful and simply fulfilling the whole evening was. While Kara took complete comfort in surrounding her sensitive hearing and senses with Lena’s strong heartbeat and life force. The strong repeating reassurance was a balm to Kara’s very soul. The nightmares were never bad or lasted very long when she was with Lena, she could sleep and rest when she was with Lena. That meant so much to Kara she just didn’t know how to put that into words. Kara drifted off thinking about all the words she wanted to say to Lena that she hadn’t said yet.

 

 

** 7:16 A.M. Thursday, Downtown National City near Lena Luthor’s Apartment Building **

 

Maggie was sipping on her coffee trying to make her way through traffic when she checked the time on her trucks dash. If she could make it through the next two lights she could make it to her destination on time. Not that she was sure she was going to make it or that the person she was trying to catch was even going to be there. She mentally chided herself for not leaving her place earlier but Alex was in a rare mood this morning and morning sex was something she never passed up.

 

Sitting at the light Maggie’s mind drifted to the previous evening of pizza beer and one of Alex’s favorite movies, it was great night. They cuddled on the couch, made out for a while before calling it early to make love before going to bed. That Alex initiated sex again in the morning was unusual but things were going good. It was quiet, no one was hurt, there wasn’t any big drama going on and there wasn’t any big drama waiting for them on the horizon either. Things were good. So good, Maggie felt comfortable trying to plan ahead for once, nothing that big just a fun party for her girlfriend’s birthday that was coming up in a couple of weeks. The problem was Alex was really hard to surprise so it couldn’t be held any place they knew. It would have to be some place Alex wouldn’t suspect which is why Maggie was trying to run an errand before heading into the station first thing in the morning.

 

The light changed and Maggie pressed the gas petal trying to make it across the street to the next intersection to make it over to driveway she needed only to get caught by another fast light right before her turn. Maggie cursed under her breath at her bad luck and noticed she could see the front entrance to building she was heading to.

 

“I hope I didn’t miss Lena. Alex will sniff this out if she finds out I visited Lena at work.” Maggie complained out loud as she began tapping impatiently on her steering wheel.

 

Maggie was really hoping Lena would help her with a little party planning to really make it a surprise for Alex. Over the last month and a half Maggie had learned first-hand through hanging out with Kara and Lena how awesome Lena really was and nothing like she was presented in the media. And unlike a lot of other two faced people she had known, Lena’s character and personality didn’t change when Kara wasn’t around. Lena was always the same person with her friends, and after Alex pointed it out it was one of Maggie’s favorite things about Lena. Maggie always appreciated a straight forward person, she didn’t like people who played games with people’s lives. Maggie was certain that if asked, Lena would help her with Alex’s party.

 

Maggie glanced over at the front of Lena’s apartment building when she saw a familiar black car pull up to the front doors. In the back of Maggie’s mind, she thought the car looked familiar then she spotted the familiar faces of two D.E.O. Agents as they stepped out ahead of Lena Luthor as they headed toward the waiting car. Maggie’s heart began to sink as she realized she was too late and she was going to miss seeing Lena on her way into work when suddenly Kara appeared falling in step next to Lena. Then three thoughts hit Maggie’s brain at the same time.

 

The first thought was _“Well, that’s odd to see Kara with Lena so early in the morning. Was Kara here having breakfast with Lena?”_ The second thought was, _“Dang, if Kara’s with Lena I’m not going to have the chance to talk to Lena alone. Kara can’t keep a secret from Alex at all.”_ Then Maggie noticed from her truck that Lena and Kara had their arms wrapped around each other waists and were positively beaming at each other with what Maggie recognized as joy and happiness. _“I wonder if they both got good news this morning or maybe that double date went well last night.”_

 

Maggie’s mind began to switch into plan mode, as she tried to figure out when she could find time in her day to seek Lena out again since this was a bust. That’s when she glanced up again at the pair just before they reached their waiting car. Maggie just happened to look up and give Lena and Kara her full attention for that brief moment when the pair paused at the door to say something to each other that Maggie couldn’t make out but she could see the bright smiles on both women’s faces. It made Maggie smile in reflex just looking at it then Maggie got a shock that left her jaw on the floor of her truck.

 

As Kara and Lena spoke to one another, Lena casually leaned in and kissed Kara on the lips. Then Kara reached out and pulled Lena in for a longer much deeper kiss that left Lena with hearts in her eyes that Maggie could see even at a distance.

 

Suddenly the light turned green and everyone was moving, loud insistent honking behind her snapped Maggie out of her frozen stupor and she put her truck in gear and got moving. Maggie drove past the couple as they climbed into their waiting car, neither one noticing Maggie or her truck driving by. Maggie drove around the block then pulled over to give herself a moment to safely think.

 

“Holy shit! Holy shit. Holy shit.” Was all Maggie could say as she racked her brain trying very hard to dreg up any signs that Lena and Kara were dating or together until this moment but she came up with nothing. She was so shocked and surprised and all Maggie could think about was what Alex would say and then once the shock began to slowly wear off the long list of questions began to seep into Maggie’s mind. Why didn’t Kara say something? Why hide it from her family? How long has it been going on? Did Alex actually know? Was Maggie just the only person who didn’t know? There were just so many questions.

 

All of sudden the cop inside Maggie came out and she needed answers.

****

 

** 11:50 A.M., Thursday, National City Central Park  **

****

Alex checked her watch and adjusted the com in her ear to hear the stream of information flowing through it better. She casually walked through the growing crowd with a neutral expression on her face as she scanned the multitude of faces for anything threatening. She could hear J’onn’s strong voice giving out command after command to both the D.E.O. agents on the ground and waiting in the wings, she could also hear J’onn’s conversation with the head Secret Service Agent who was spearheading President Marsdin’s visit to National City that day.

 

The whole day had been a whirlwind of activity as agencies across the city and the nation coordinated to prepare for the President’s visit to National City for a day dedicated to honoring Supergirl. The interagency cooperation was a new effort born from the successful partnership between Supergirl and Superman’s efforts with the United States Government. Today was a test run to see how well future operations would run. They hoped it would be quiet and uneventful however Cadmus had been ramping up their attacks on government targets so everyone was expecting something to happen. Alex had spent most of the morning going over various plans with Kara to make sure they were both aware of where everyone would be. Kara was completely focused on keeping her city safe and making sure nothing happened to the President while she was there. Alex just needed her sister to know she wouldn’t be alone if something went down.

 

Everything was going good and Alex was feeling optimistic about the day. Kara was in uniform and waiting for the President’s arrival at the airport, she would escort the President to the D.E.O. headquarters for a quick meeting with Lena and J’onn and National City’s Mayor then they would all be driven to the park for the celebration and dedication. Then 11:00 A.M. hit, that’s when CatCo published their latest magazine with their newest feature written by none other than James Olsen himself. Alex had an alert on her phone for anything Supergirl related and was shocked to read the headline that was making its way across the internet.

**_“SUPERGIRL OR SUPERSLUT?”_ **

 

Alex stopped what she was doing to click on the article and was shocked to read the salacious story about Supergirl visiting a local sex shop to buy sex toys and bondage gear for a secret underground orgy. They even had grainy slightly out of focus pictures of Supergirl standing inside the shop to prove it was true. Not a moment after Alex had scanned through the article her phone started to blow up with phone calls from Winn and J’onn and Lena. They were all very, very angry about the article especially about the sleazy slant James was using against Supergirl to drag her through the mud. It was a low blow and they all saw it for what it was. Alex had to talk Winn down from sending CatCo a computer virus that would ruin their servers which only caused Winn to instead focus on a different revenge scheme. J’onn was concerned James had gone over to the dark side and Alex had to promise to open an investigation into James to make sure it was a regular grudge not one funded by nefarious purposes.

 

The only person Alex couldn’t calm down about James Supergirl article was Lena, who called Alex in such a state of rage it was all Alex could do to calm the other woman down so they could actually talk. In the short time getting to know Lena, Alex had learned no one was a bigger supporter or protector of Supergirl than Lena, no one not even her. The moment Alex saw that headline she knew who she’d have to calm down and she was right, she spent fifteen minutes on the phone with Lena talking her out of bribing her security detail from going over to **_“talk”_** to James about his poor choices. Lena didn’t like it when anyone betrayed Kara and to go after Supergirl so publically was completely unforgivable to Lena. Alex calmed the fiery brunette down by agreeing with Lena on all her points then offered to talk to James before Lena got involved to see if they could get the offending article removed and even replaced with a full retraction. Lena agreed only after making it clear she was only going to give Alex a full day to get that done, if that article wasn’t pulled and the retraction in place by that next morning Lena was going to use all her resources to do what she saw as necessary. Alex was a little intimidated by the tone in Lena’s voice and was glad it wasn’t directed at her. Then Alex inquired if Lena thought Kara had seen the alert.

 

“No, I don’t think she has Alex. She’s been totally preoccupied with entertaining the President. Not even the Mayor has gotten a word in since the private tour.” Lena commented the slight edge still tinting her words.

 

“Well Kara’s always been a huge fan of the President, she’ll talk the President’s ear off if she gets the chance. Hopefully she won’t notice that crap article until after the day’s done.” Alex said smiling at the thought of her sister who couldn’t help but act the fan girl around the President.

 

“I’ll handle it if she does. Today will go as planned Alex as long as your sister isn’t disappointed in what I’ve arranged for her.” Lena said suddenly sounding not so sure of herself.

 

“Lena, my sister will love what you did. She would much prefer a bunch of playgrounds named in her honor than one big bulky do nothing statue. You know how she is and how much she loves kids. Kara is going to really love it especially the part about it’s not being one playground but dozens of playgrounds.”

 

“Thank you Alex. I think my nerves are getting to me.” Lena admitted.

 

“Today is a big day that is true but I know it’s not the presentation or talking to the President so there’s only one thing left. Lena let me be blunt; the last thing you need to worry about is whether or not Kara is going to like it. It’s a great gesture and it’s going to do a lot of good, two things Kara loves. Relax and enjoy the moment.” Alex said with her typical confident nod though Lena couldn’t see it she did hear it and it did help.

 

“Thank you Alex, that means a lot coming from you.”

 

“You’re welcome. Now, call me if anything goes down or if you need me for anything. Hopefully I’ll see you both at the reception after the event.” Alex said before another call came in this time from her mother asking about that headline. This call was harder since their mom didn’t know about the falling out between James and Kara.

 

Now ten minutes before the event was supposed to start, Alex was patrolling the park along with her teams of agents on the lookout for anyone or anything that would disrupt the day’s activities. The Mayor, the President and Lena had just arrived and they were just waiting for the official time to begin, while Kara was patrolling from up above until it was time to fly down.

 

“Agent Danvers.” Maggie said with a respectful nod as she walked over.

 

“Detective Sawyer.” Alex replied with a happy smile she didn’t bother to hide. Maggie smiled in reflex and they both caught themselves staring at each other and remembered they were on duty.

 

Maggie pulled out her ear piece and stepped closer to Alex to tell her. “Olsen’s article is all over, it’s all the NCPD can talk about.”

 

Alex frowned and tapped the mute button on her com so she could talk to her girlfriend for a moment. “I know. I’ve been putting out fires for the last hour because of it. Thankfully Kara hasn’t seen it yet.”

 

“How could Olsen do that? I thought he was her friend.” Maggie said with a shake of her head, she was still processing it.

 

“He was her friend but he’s not anymore. That much is clear and after this event is done and I have more than a moment I’m going to go talk to him.”

 

“What if talking doesn’t get him to pull the article?”

 

“Then maybe I’ll let Lena do what she wants and send her security detail in there to rough him up. See how good his Guardian training really is.” Alex said showing for the first time how angry she was over the article.

 

Maggie smugly smiled nodding in agreement then stopped to look at Alex with a contemplative expression as if she had a lot on her mind. Alex glanced over and noticed the look prompting her to ask. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Have you talked to your sister lately?”

 

“All this morning getting ready for today. Why? Is something up?” Alex asked giving her full attention to her girlfriend.

 

“I was just wondering what’s been going on with her lately. You said she had that double date with Lena last night…How did it go?” Maggie asked with an almost pained slightly confused expression that confused Alex completely.

 

“Um, well she didn’t mention it but Kara doesn’t talk about her dating life anymore no matter how much I try to pry it out of her so I’m just giving her space until she’s ready to tell me. I’m hoping our sister’s movie night will help. That’s if today goes right. If we have to reschedule again I’m worried it’s never going to happen.”

 

“Nah, your sister would cancel on anyone to hang out with you. You know that.” Maggie replied trying to smile and act normal.

 

“You’re acting weird Maggie. You know your style to get info out of your CI’s don’t work on me right?” Alex bluntly asked her girlfriend and Maggie dropped the act laughing heartily.

 

“Sorry. I just have some questions and I’m not sure if right now is the best time to ask them.” Maggie admitted and Alex gave her a thoughtful look.

 

“And this involves my sister?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ask them.”

 

“Do you think your sister is keeping anything from you?” Maggie asked with a worried expression.

 

“If she is she has her reasons but it doesn’t have to do with work that much I’m sure of everything has been so quiet. What else?”

 

“Do you trust Lena? She’s become a part of our group and she’s your sisters…very close friend, I’m curious what you think about her.” Maggie asked with a furor to her brows.

 

“Yeah I trust her. I like Lena. Why Maggie what’s going on?” Alex asked turning to face Maggie only then the event began as Lena walked on to the stage.

 

“Can we talk about this later?” Maggie asked hopeful.

 

“Of course. Is my sister okay?” Alex demanded not letting the subject go.

 

“Yes, Kara’s fine. It’s just something I saw this morning that I’m trying to wrap my head around. I’ll explain later.”

 

“Okay.” Alex said turning her com’s mute off.

 

They both turned their attention back up front to watch Lena begin and openly gush about how wonderful Supergirl was and about how much Supergirl meant to not just the city but to the whole nation. Alex spotted Supergirl high up above but kept her eyes on the crowd. She listened to Lena’s speech with only half an ear, her attention was on her job. Alex walked the crowd watching it while Lena introduced the Mayor. The Mayor gave a nice speech to announce the first official Supergirl Day then introduced President Marsdin who also gave a short speech. That’s when Supergirl finally came down from the sky to accept her key to the city presented by the President. Then Lena and the Mayor unveiled the children’s playgrounds named in Supergirl’s honor announcing that this was just the first of three dozen identical playgrounds being built around the nation courtesy of Lena Luthor.

 

Alex turned toward the stage to watch her sister’s reaction, Kara was always so humble as Supergirl but her whole face lit up like an Ice Cream Truck broke down at their house when the playground announcement was made. Alex smiled in reflex at the happiness on her sister’s face. Then Alex noticed the look on Lena’s face and how it mirrored Kara’s. Then Maggie’s questions floated up from the back of her mind and a puzzle she didn’t realize she was putting together began to assemble in her mind.

 

Suddenly a woman screamed what sounded like “bomb” and Supergirl took off like a lightning bolt from the stage into the crowd. Alex could barely keep with the blur of blue and red as Supergirl pulled something or someone out of the crowd and took them straight up into the air. High up above out of human sight a massive earth shaking bomb exploded, everyone reacted to the bone rattling shockwave from the explosion up above when two Cadmus men pulled off their coats and revealed their altered bodies which included anti-matter canon’s for arms. Alex started yelling “Code Red!” into her com as a dozen different D.E.O., Secret Service and local NCPD teams sprang into action at once.

 

Alex rushed the Cadmus guy closes to her while another team moved to tackle the second gunman. There wasn’t enough time to take the gunman in alive, Alex made a call pulled her gun and fired, making a kill shot. Several gunshots rang out in the same moment two very loud cannon blast shot out from the gunman. Unfortunately both gunmen were able to fire off a round before being taken out. Alex reached the Cadmus gunman, checked to make sure he was dead before rushing to the stage to make sure no one was hit. There was smoke and part of the stage was on fire from the duel cannon blast but to every person’s shock everyone but the assassins were okay thanks to Supergirl and Lena Luthor!

 

The Spartan Shield had worked and Lena Luthor had used it to protect not only herself but the President and the Mayor from both cannon blasts and it was caught all on camera being broadcast live. A second later Supergirl landed on the stage next to Lena. Supergirl went to Lena first making sure Lena was okay with a worried look and tender hand on Lena’s arm. Only then did Supergirl check on the President and the Mayor. The President refused to allow her Secret Service to rush her away to safety when she saw the gunmen dead on the ground, instead the President stayed to calm everyone’s fears by immediately making a statement to the crowd.

 

“Please everyone remain calm, Supergirl and our fine police and other first responders are in firm control of this situation. We will gather the information available and report back with answers within the hour. I know how eager you all are for answers to why this horrible attack took place as I am. Thank you for patience.”

 

Alex shouted orders to her agents to get the area secure to make sure there were no Cadmus stragglers trying to escape. Up front the press had their camera’s aimed at the President, the Mayor, Lena and Supergirl who stepped forward when she noticed the crowd standing still shocked from what happened.

 

“Please everyone follow the instructions of local law enforcement and first responders. They will direct you to the aid stations to get everyone checked out. We will make sure everyone is okay before releasing you to go home today. If you know anything or have seen anything regarding this Cadmus attack, please call our information number and let our agents know. Thank you for your cooperation.”

 

Supergirl moved to fly off to help the first responders when the reporters with their recorders and camera’s still broadcasting and streaming live pressed forward and began shouting questions at everyone on stage. Two reports asked Supergirl if she had a statement regarding James Olsen’s Supergirl Story but Kara was genuinely confused and didn’t answer. A second later they asked the President if she was expecting the attack and if it was an assassination attempt. They asked if they could confirm what Supergirl said, that it was Cadmus behind the attack. They asked the Mayor for an official statement then they turned their focus on Lena and Supergirl. They asked about the tech Lena used to protect themselves from the assassination attempt then when Supergirl took a step closer to Lena and unconsciously reached out for her the line of questioning took a turn.

 

“Ms. Luthor, are you working with Supergirl?”

 

“Ms. Luthor, was this a coordinated plan with Supergirl to lure out the President’s enemies?”

 

“Supergirl, were you expecting the attack? Are you working with a Luthor?”

 

The questions grew to a fever pitch when both Lena and Kara turned and looked at each other in the same moment both silently communicating. So many questions were being shouted at once it all blurred into a wall of noise. Alex watched this from the crowd unsure of what her sister was going to say or do; she like everyone else watching was on edge waiting for Supergirl to say something. President Marsdin tried to call attention to herself to relieve the pressure off of Supergirl and Lena but no one cared, everyone was completely and totally focused on Supergirl and Lena Luthor.

 

Then Alex saw it, a shift in both women’s eyes, something had been said in their silent communication and apparently agreed upon in a very quick moment. Without further hesitation Supergirl winked at Lena then turned to the crowd of reporters with a big charming Supergirl smile.

 

“I guess this is as good time as any to announce that yes, I have partnered with my good friend Lena Luthor. I am working hand and hand with Ms. Luthor to fight not only National City’s criminals but our nation’s criminals because as today has proven sometimes even hero’s need help.”

 

“But she’s a Luthor!” Someone shouted out with shock and what sounded like disgust.

 

Alex frowned in reaction; she used to be one of those people who believed all Luthor’s were bad until she met Lena who really wasn’t like the rest of her family. Alex saw her sisters face change; it turned hard around the eyes, to Alex it was more determined, a look she recognized though Kara kept that charming smile plastered on her lips as she answered firmly.

 

“Lena Luthor is not her brother or her mother, she is the one shining light in that family and has gone to great lengths to restore honor to the name Luthor. Since coming to National City Ms. Luthor has done nothing but work tirelessly to help all the people of National City and earth with her tech, with her time, with her company and her money. No one has given more of herself to helping others than Lena Luthor. Look at her records, look at what she’s done, that’s not a criminal,” Supergirl gestured to Lena as she spoke “that’s a person working for the betterment of this world for us all. She has also been working behind the scenes with law enforcement and the US Government to combat the terrorist organization Cadmus. In fact it’s her constant example that pushes me, yes me, to do more, to be a better hero for the people of National City and this country as a whole. She’s a great friend, to us all.”

 

The whole park seemed to come alive with the buzz of conversation from Supergirl’s announcement. Despite the fact not forty minutes before Lena was on stage gushing about Supergirl and how they were friends and how personally inspired she was by Supergirl, she simply sounded like everyone else—a Supergirl fan. Frankly to the public it didn’t mean as much as Supergirl herself declaring it to the world.

 

“Supergirl, are you saying you’re close to Lena Luthor? Are you saying you have a strong work relationship with her? When did this work partnership begin? Can we get details Supergirl? Are you personally vouching for Lena Luthor Supergirl?” A dozen reports asked at once.

 

“Yes, I am personally vouching for Lena Luthor, like I said she’s a good friend. A close friend.”

 

“Supergirl, are you really vouching for a Luthor?” Several reports asked at once while whispers and buzz about “ _good friends_ ” “ _close friends_ ” began spreading like wild fire.

 

Supergirl put her hands on her hips and did her Supergirl smile as she said, “Why wouldn’t I vouch for my friend. I stand by all my friends and let me be clear, Lena Luthor is my friend. Now, if you please step back and let us all do our jobs. If you have any further questions please direct them through the usual channels. Thank you.”

 

Supergirl smiled at the reports giving them a nod then turned to Lena, the President and the Mayor and told them something quietly then flew off. Lena stood there looking very proud and would not stop smiling but did take a moment to say “No comment at this time.” Then Lena followed the President and the Mayor off the stage. The reporters kept shouting questions and taking pictures.

 

Alex ran her fingers through her hair and let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding in as she said out loud to no one.

 

“This is going to be big.”

 

 

** 1:35 P.M. Thursday,  Above National City **

 

Kara took a moment to fly above the park, above the city to clear her head. She needed to get away from the reporters, away from the cameras and to let her heart slow down. She was terrified that everyone could hear how loud it was pounding in her chest. The Cadmus attack was expected and she was actually relieved to have it finally happen but having all those reporters confront her and Lena like that it was almost as if they could see through Kara, it was so unnerving. A few minutes in the air and Kara started to feel much better. Then suddenly her cell phone began to vibrate and she immediate began digging it out of her uniform to see who it was. To her shock and great surprise it was Cat Grant!

 

“Hello? Ms. Grant?”

 

“Kara! Good I’m glad I caught you. Did you see it?” Cat Grant said in her no nonsense manner that made Kara pause midair and sit up straight as if she were standing in Cat’s office despite not having worked for the woman in many months.

 

“See what?” Kara asked confused and heard Cat tisk-tisk over the phone line.

 

“I just want you to know I had to put all my shares into a trust when I accepted the Secretary of State position or I would have stopped the story before Olsen even uttered the idea. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop it Kara.”

 

“What story Cat?” Kara asked suddenly very alarmed and dropping all formalities.

 

“The one he ran at eleven o’clock this morning called “Supergirl or Superslut” Like I said, I would have never let such a trash article be published in my house but it’s not my house anymore. I just wanted you to know that Supergirl.”

 

“Cat, I’m not Supergirl but I’ll pass along the message.” Kara said blinking furiously and reaching for her glasses even though she wasn’t wearing them and was floating midair high above National City.

 

“Kara, I’m Secretary of State now. I’m privy to many, many national secrets. I’ve always been great at sussing out people’s secrets, even yours which I’ve kept to myself all this time. And yes, even when you pulled that double act on me. Now stop pretending and put Olsen’s ass in line. I knew something was up by the title alone but it was complete hit piece. I like you Kara and I believe in Supergirl don’t let some jealous asshole ruin all of it. By the way, great job with the reporters earlier. You handled it like a pro.”

 

“Thanks Cat.” Kara said her whole face lit up at the rare praise.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Kara ended the call and slipped her cell phone back into her uniform. She stared off into the distance taking a moment to absorb the conversation then suddenly remembered and pulled her phone out again and looked up the article in question. She read it very quickly.  Kara’s eyes glowed white in fury before she was even finished reading it, she had to refrain from just blasting everything with her heat vision out of pure anger.

 

“THAT LIAR!”

 

 

** 1:35 P.M. Thursday, Downtown Metropolis Business District **

 

“Mrs. Luthor, we’ve just received confirmation the back up to team one and two were not able to reach the drop point in time. The operation was a total failure.” A Cadmus operative said with a disappointed frown his eyes on the floor; he didn’t want to look the angry woman in the face in case it would draw her wrath toward him.

 

Lillian Luthor drained her Scotch and handed her glass to a second man standing by to refill it then silently drained it again. She was all polished silent fury.

 

“Word is coming in now. It’s on the news Mrs. Luthor.” The Cadmus operative said.

 

“Turn the TV on.” Lillian ordered and it was done.

 

A rather small TV set in the corner of her makeshift office was turned on and in a moment they found the news broadcast from National City. The anchors were excitedly talking about Supergirl’s announcement after stopping the Cadmus’s latest attack. Lillian watched the replay with barely contained rage, when the anchors replayed the earlier part of Supergirl reaching out to Lena Luthor immediately after the attack as proof that Supergirl wasn’t lying, that they really were friends. As the news anchors kept harping on and going on and on how “ ** _A Super and a Luthor working together! It’s a new day to a new beginning. A clear turning point in Alien and Human relations! If Supergirl and Lena Luther can be friends anything good is possible!_** ” Lillian lost her cool and threw her empty glass into the TV.

 

“Lena want’s to embarrass our family by siding with that monster. Then she will feel my wrath! Change of plans! Get the jet, get everyone that’s here together, I’ll only need a few of us. This shouldn’t take long. We’re going back to National City to clean up this damn mess once and for all. I’m not going to let my daughter sully the Luther name any longer.”

 

 

** 1:45 P.M. Thursday, CatCo Building Downtown National City **

 

Kara landed on the observation deck next to what was once Cat Grant’s office and despite all the light’s being on, the office was empty. She used her X-Ray vision to scan the office, hands on hips, her anger still radiating off her in waves but Kara could tell the office was closed for the day with only essential personal on hand. James Olsen was nowhere in the building. Kara growled and was practically grinding her teeth as she took off flying and began searching the city looking for her once upon a time good friend James.

 

 

** 2:45 P.M. Thursday,  D.E.O. Headquarters **

 

Lena excused herself from the conference room and made her way to the private balcony to get a bit of fresh air. After going over all the details from the attack with the President, the Mayor, Alex and J’onn three times over Lena had enough for the moment. Her mother was behind it, that much was clear and it made Lena sick to her stomach.

 

For a brief moment Lena had been on a high from what Supergirl had declared to the world, it had momentarily pulled her out of the muck that the Luthor name constantly dragged her down into. Now, after going over the findings of the attack, what they found on the dead assassins as well as signs they there were accomplices that got away Lena didn’t feel so good about anything anymore. She hated what her mother was doing, hated what that her mother was still out there and hated that Luther name was still a force of evil in the world no matter what she did or how hard she tried.

 

Lena’s phone went off countless times within the last hour, she had it on vibrate only checking the screen when necessary but not to answer it. The only person she wanted to talk to was Kara but it wasn’t Kara calling. Since Supergirl’s announcement every news agency in the world it seemed wanted a comment from her about it. All Lena wanted was a moment alone to talk to her girlfriend.

 

“Hey Lena, have you heard from Kara?” Alex asked poking her head outside.

 

“No. Still no word where she ran off to?” Lena asked turning around and following Alex inside.

 

“No. But I’m starting to suspect my sister finally caught wind of that article and went searching for James.”

 

“Well that should be easy. Wouldn’t James be at his office? Can’t we just call him or go pick him up?” Lena asked with a frown.

 

“It was that easy. J’onn picked him up twenty minutes after the story broke. He’s been sitting in a holding cell since then.”

 

“What? Really? On who’s orders? I need to send them a case of Champagne.” Lena said with a pleased smirk.

 

“It’s was J’onn’s idea. To give us time to deal with the dedication and ceremony. I’m glad he had the foresight to do that. Now we just need to find Kara. I’ve got Winn working on it but he hasn’t had any luck yet.” Alex said with a big sigh.

 

“I’m sure she’ll check in when she can’t find James. And what does J’onn like Alex? I’d like to get him a thank you gift for being one step ahead of all of us.” Lena said with a confident nod of her head and a pleased smile.

 

“Let me think about it and I’ll get back to you on that.” Alex replied with a small smile.

 

J’onn and President Marsdin came walking out of the conference room with the Mayor talking with him, they were both assuring him he would be updated as soon as they knew more and were thanking him for his cooperation and assistance. He wanted to stay and help with the fight until the President reminded him that he was needed in keeping the city calm. D.E.O. Agents escorted the Mayor home.

 

A moment later a very pissed off Supergirl flew in through her usual entrance stomping her way in. Alex grimaced and approached her sister head on, Lena saw this and rushed to help defuse the situation.

 

“Did you know?” Kara demanded from Alex stomping over to her sister. Alex gave her sister a loaded look and told her bluntly. “The story broke while we were all at the park. You were busy, we were all busy. We’re taking care of it.”

 

“So you knew! Where is he? I’ve been flying around the city for an hour looking for that back stabbing butt head but I can’t find James anywhere.” Kara complained still radiating anger.

 

“Kara, please calm down. We all got the alert at the same time. We’re going to take care of this. In fact I’ve worked something out with your sister to make sure it’s handled.” Lena said in a calm tone while gently reaching out and wrapping her arm around Kara pulling her in for a light hug.

 

Alex watched them with a curious expression as Kara’s anger immediately began to deflate as soon as Lena touched her.

 

“Do you know where James is? What do you mean handle it?” Kara asked taking deep breath and finally beginning to calm down.

 

“Would your sister or I ever let anyone lie about you? Disparage Supergirl? Hurt you in anyway?” Lena asked softly pulling Kara even closer.

 

Kara shook her head no, taking a second big deep breath and finally calming down all the way.

 

“J’onn had James brought in right after the story broke. We didn’t know until we got back. J’onn said it was for safekeeping.” Alex said giving her sister a concerned look.

 

“So I can go talk to him?” Kara said her anger instantly flaring up again.

 

“No. You need to calm down more before you talk to him and frankly I’m not sure what good it’s going to do. James obvious has a huge chip on his shoulder if he wrote that article.”

 

“I think what your sister is saying,” Lena politely interrupted. “Is that we need to try a different tactic with Mr. Olsen. He knows your secret Kara, we need to play this as smart as possible in case he really tries to go after you.”

 

“You mean you think James would go so far as to reveal my secret identity? I know we’re not friends like we used to be but do you really think he would go that far?” Kara asked obviously hurt.

 

“Yes. If he could make up that trash about you, yes.” Alex stated firmly.

 

“Can I ask a favor?” Lena asked still holding onto Kara.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Give us a chance to straighten things out with Mr. Olsen. If it doesn’t work we’ll step back and give you all our support in how ever you chose to handle it. Okay?” Lena asked giving Kara a pleading hopeful smile that totally worked on Kara. The blonde nodded in agreement asking, “How long do I have to wait to find out when I can talk to the butt head?”

 

“Tomorrow.” Lena answered brightly, she was very happy that Kara agreed.

 

Alex gave them both a surprised look and narrowed her eyes at them for a brief moment. However, before Lena or Kara had noticed Alex’s face returned to her normal serious expression.

 

“Were you able to find anything out from those assassins sent by Cadmus?” Kara asked Alex as Lena reluctantly let Kara go as all three of them walked back to the conference room to join the President and others.

 

“Just confirmation that it was definitely Cadmus and that the three we took out at the park were not the only ones they brought with them.” Alex stated grimly.

 

“What were they after? Me? President Marsdin? What?” Kara asked.

 

“We’re reviewing the footage now.” Alex pointed out as they entered the conference room, all eyes turned to them.

 

“Supergirl! I’m glad to see you’ve returned.” President Marsdin greeted Kara warmly and Kara lit up like a sparkler at the President’s attention.

 

Lena watched this with a raised eyebrow as Kara trotted over to the President to discuss if anyone had been hurt, Kara was glad the President and her people were okay. Lena knew Kara was a huge President Marsdin fangirl but to witness it in person was something else, it was really hard not to roll her eyes or even to be honest get a little jealous. Alex walked up to stand next to Lena while they both watched Kara grin and talk animatedly with the President.

 

“Fangirls huh, am I right?” Alex joked with a half-smile and Lena frowned turning to look at Alex when she caught the joke and laughed trying to hide her jealously.

 

“She is rather obvious about it huh.” Lena commented with a curious expression.

 

“Oh, you should have heard her the first time we were set to meet the President. Kara wouldn’t shut up about it for two days.”

 

Lena tried to remain cool but she still frowned a little. Alex noticed and added with another half -smile.

 

“Yeah but it’s still nothing compared to the first time she met you with Clark. That meeting Kara wouldn’t stop talking about for over a week. And don’t even get me started about the first time you were accused of something you didn’t do, Kara wouldn’t stop defending you to everyone even homeless people on the street asking for change. It didn’t matter if they knew what Kara was talking about or not, if they had ears she was going to tell them about why Lena Luthor was innocent and could never do that.”

 

Lena finally smiled and broke out into soft laughter that Alex joined her in.

 

From across the room Kara politely interrupted her conversation with the President so she could turn to them and say with furrowed brows, “Really Alex? You had to tell Lena about that?”

 

Lena grinned with happiness and laughed harder with Alex who thought it was hilarious and simply nodded her head yes in response to her sister’s question.

 

J’onn called everyone over when Winn came in announcing they have clear footage of the attack ready to replay. Everyone of importance gathered in the conference room around the main wall monitor to watch the replay set up by Winn of footage D.E.O. Agents confiscated from the local news. From it they were able to get unobstructed shots of the man with the bomb that Supergirl removed and threw into the air.

 

“I didn’t have a choice, I tried to remove it so I could bring him in but it was attached to his organs like Metalo was. My only choice was to remove him from the public so he couldn’t do any harm.” Kara commented with a frown.  Lena wanted to reach out to Kara but they were standing on opposite sides of the table, instead she waited until she caught Kara’s gaze and gave her a silent look of support. Kara immediately gave her a tiny smile back in return. 

 

“It was the right choice Supergirl.” J’onn commented and it was agreed upon by the President who was impressed by her quick thinking.

 

Winn tapped his keyboard and the two gunmen from the crowd came on screen, he announced. “We’re still in the process of identifying them. It’ll take time but we will find out who they are. We always do.”

 

They all watched the attack happen again, and this time Kara visibly flinched and became downcast at watching everyone on stage get shot with two massive anti-matter cannon blasts. Lena saw the micro expressions on her girlfriends face and it was all she could do to not react and reach out to comfort Kara. J’onn had Winn replayed the footage that showed Lena deflecting the blow with her Spartan Shield. It activated at just the right moment blocking both blasts and protecting everyone with Lena’s move to stand in front of President Marsdin and the Mayor.

 

“I didn’t realize how close it was.” President Marsdin commented looking rightfully shook up.

 

“Mrs. President, would you like a glass of water?” One of President Marsdin’s Secret Service Agents asked quietly leaning forward. The President shook her head and took a deep breath and had them replay the footage again.

 

“That device you created Ms. Luthor is phenomenal. I would like place an order for one immediately.” President Marsdin stated turning to Lena who smiled and nodded right away.

 

“What I’m wearing is just the prototype but I can have one for you right away.” Lena said proud that her tech had worked so well.

 

“Thank you Ms. Luthor. I would greatly appreciate that.” President Marsdin replied with a worried smile, her eyes were still on the monitor and how close the blast was to taking her out.

 

“We’ve got our people looking into the weapons they used but we do know it’s similar to other weapons Cadmus has used in the past. We’re just lucky Ms. Luthor tech worked so well. It’s become obvious after reviewing the footage that it was Cadmus’s plan to divert Supergirl’s attention to get a clear shot all of you on the stage.” Alex commented.

 

“So this was a clear assassination attempt?” President Marsdin asked regaining her composure.

 

“It seems so but we’re still going over the footage from the park. What we do know for sure is that Cadmus isn’t done.” J’onn said with a grim expression.

 

“This doesn’t leave the room. Yes?” President Marsdin asked giving everyone even Winn a stern look and everyone nodded yes in confirmation.

 

“Lillian Luthor has been trying to break her son Lex Luthor out of prison. She’s made three attempts now. Every attempt she makes Cadmus ramps up their efforts. This assassination attempt coincides with their latest unsuccessful prison break.”

 

“Does Superman know?” Kara asked crossing her arms and openly frowning.

 

Lena leaned back on her heels breathing through her nose, she crossed her arms and to hide her fidgeting fingers. A small habit she had picked up over the years, when you needed to look like ice you kept the fidgeting to a minimal. She knew deep down, just as Kara had been insisting, that her mother was behind it, that Cadmus hadn’t gone anywhere and they were both right. This confirmed all their fears. As the thought of her brother getting out of prison absorbed in a sinking feeling in her stomach took over making Lena feel nauseous.

 

“Yes. He asked me not to say anything to you unless Cadmus was successful. He said Lex was his problem.” President Marsdin explained.

 

Kara’s frown grew deeper and now Lena was frowning.

 

“What can we do President Marsdin? We can’t let Cadmus ramp up their activities again. If my mother gains a foothold she’ll use it as proof that her insane cause is just. It will just add more fuel to the fire.” Lena said.

 

“I was hoping I could convince Supergirl to accompany me back to the White House to plan a new assault on known Cadmus camps. Superman is going to meet us there if you’re willing Supergirl.” President Marsdin said looking at Supergirl.

 

“Whatever you need, you got it.” Kara answered her arms folded her face stern, her eyes still on the large monitor on the wall.

 

“Good. We leave as soon as I can get my people gathered. Will you accompany us on Air Force One?”

 

“Yes.” Kara replied nodding.

 

“I’ll coordinate with your people from here and offer any support we can.” J’onn said and followed the President out of the room along with Alex. Winn turned off the monitor and feed of the footage and left to return to his usual work station to get back to his original task.

 

Kara and Lena remained behind in the conference room while everyone else filed out until they were alone. Kara glanced at Lena then the open door with the half open blinds and used her super speed to close the blinds and shut the door locking it then sped over to Lena. Kara leaned back against the conference table with her arms crossed and a worried expression on her face.

 

“Are you okay Kara?” Lena asked reaching out to put her hand on Kara’s arm, she was acutely aware of where they were.

 

“I didn’t realize how close you came to getting hurt. I should have been there.” Kara replied her face falling even more and her crossed arms pulling in tighter.

 

Lena recognized the behavior, Kara was retreating emotionally and Lena needed to pull her back out and reassure her it was all okay.

 

“We knew this could happen. We were preparing for it.” Lena said reaching out to pull Kara’s arms apart which got Kara to look up. The sad expression on Kara’s face was too much for Lena to bear; she opened her arms to Kara gesturing with her hands for Kara to come in for a hug. Kara didn’t hesitate and stepped in wrapping her arms around Lena and burying her face into Lena’s shoulder and neck for a long moment just holding on tight. When Kara eventually pulled back she took a deep breath then said.

 

“It scared me Lena. I just can’t have anything bad happen to you. All the danger that I face, I don’t want it reflected onto you.”

 

“Kara, I was born into danger. I’m a Luthor. It’s okay. I can handle myself, you know that.” Lena said trying to be reassuring but Kara tightened her hold on Lena.

 

Hugging Kara tighter Lena kissed Kara’s neck and asked softly, “What’s really wrong love?”

 

“I’m afraid.”

 

“Of what? Cadmus may still be out there but not for long. We will get them and put them all in jail where they belong. There may be other enemies to face but we’ll face them together.” Lena said with a confident nod of her head that Kara felt but Kara silently shook her head no.

 

“That’s not it.” Kara said.

 

“Then what is it?”

 

Kara pulled back to look at Lena, with tears welling up in clear blue eyes she admitted. “Usually when something happens I’m there to rescue you. I can personally make sure you’re okay. I wasn’t there this time. I had to watch that close call, I didn’t like it. I’m afraid to lose you Lena. I love you.”

 

“I love you too Kara.” Lena replied a heartbeat later and hesitant brilliantly happy smile.

 

Lena couldn’t believe Kara finally said the words out loud. They had been dancing around it for a while, they agreed there was no rush yet both kept catching themselves tripping over it. Lena wasn’t expecting it today, not over what happened at the park, not when they had been through worse. Of course Lena said it right back, she had been waiting for Kara to take the lead on this and the wait was testing her patience like nothing else. Lena had been falling for Kara since the day they met, even when they were just friends Lena wanted to tell Kara that she loved her.

 

“I love you Lena Luthor. I’m sorry I asked to keep us a secret from my sister. I want to tell Alex about us and I will, soon. No more hiding you from anyone.” Kara said in rush.

 

“Are you sure Kara? I can go at any pace you need us to go at. I love you Kara Zor-El, I’ll support you in any way I can.” Lena replied leaning in and kissing Kara.

 

Kara reached out with both hands holding Lena’s face as she kissed Lena deeper opening her mouthing seeking Lena’s tongue with her own. Lena kept the kiss going and pressed her body close to Kara’s running her hands through Kara’s hair. Kara grabbed Lena’s ass massaging it. Lena tried to lean into the kiss more but she could still feel the tension in Kara’s body, the hesitation still there behind the kiss.

 

Lena broke the kiss and pulled back gently taking Kara’s face in her hands to guide Kara to look at her. Lena made sure to look the beautiful blonde in the eyes to ensure she had her full attention when she told her, “I’m not going anywhere Kara. I may be human but I am not fragile. Not only can I protect myself, but I’ve proven I can protect you too. Just because our relationship has changed doesn’t mean our place with each other has changed. I’m not going to hide away from the world and I would never ask that of you either. This is who we are Kara, we can do this, together.”

 

Tears welled up in Kara’s eyes, silently spilling over as she nodded yes in agreement with Lena’s short speech. Lena smiled trying to give them both the confidence they needed to face their world of uncertainty now that they really had so much more to lose. They both leaned in close at the same time pressing their lips together in a quiet needed kiss. Lena needed to show Kara she was there, that she wasn’t going anywhere and tried to show it to her love through her kiss and through her embrace.

 

Lena kissed Kara deeper running her hands through Kara’s hair, lightly massaging Kara’s scalp with her fingertips finally getting Kara to relax all the way. Lena kept kissing Kara and slowly pulled her fingertips slowly down Kara’s scalp to her neck and shoulders massaging and teasing her way down getting Kara to melt under her embrace. Lena eventually moved her kisses to Kara’s chin then peppered Kara’s jawline to Kara’s neck where she sucked and bit down on Kara’s favorite spots. Kara moaned softly into Lena’s ear while holding on tight to Lena. The brunette didn’t waste any time and used her intimate knowledge of Kara’s Supergirl uniform and slipped her hand under the skirt to begin massaging Kara’s pussy through the uniform’s spanks. Kara reached down to pull her spanks to the side to give Lena full access and Lena took complete advantage playing with Kara’s clit in the most wonderful way. Lena stopped licking and sucking on Kara’s neck to resume kissing it and to whisper in Kara’s ear.

 

“I love you Kara. Everything is going to be okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Kara pressed her forehead to Lena’s shoulder as the orgasm washed through her she had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out. Lena felt Kara cum but kept massaging Kara’s clit and kept kissing Kara’s neck in between whispering love into Kara’s ear until Kara orgasmed twice more.  Lena stopped then took her hand away and brought the kisses back to Kara’s lips. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena holding on tight while they kept kissing for a long moment.

Kara’s super hearing heard footsteps approaching the door and Kara broke the kiss.

 

“Someone’s coming. I think it’s time to go.”

 

Kara took a quick moment to adjust her uniform and no one would be the wiser of the multiple orgasms she just experienced. While Lena took a moment to check her makeup, once she was satisfied she nodded to Kara who unlocked the door. They left the conference room heading out in search of Alex.

 

“Will you keep me updated on how things are going?” Lena asked quietly as they walked.

 

“I will. I hope this will be quick, I hate that I have to postpone movie night with Alex again.” Kara said with a lopsided frown.

 

“If not tonight then tomorrow night, we just move game night back one night. Everyone will have to adjust. It’s important that you have that time with your sister.” Lena said with tone that left no room for argument that made Kara smile in reflex.

 

“Thank you Lena.”

 

“I’ll text everyone and let them know it’s been pushed back one night. You focus on what President Marsdin needs.”

 

“Thank you for staying here. I worry that if you’re within reach of your mother she’ll try to do something horrible to you.” Kara admitted and Lena smiled in that uncomfortable way she always did when she spoke about her mother.

 

“That’s just mother-daughter time in the Luthor household Kara, nothing I’m not already use to. I do appreciate your concern though.”

 

“Lena! You’re not going with them are you?” Alex called out to them as they walked into the main holding area where everyone was gathering.

 

“No. I wasn’t requested.” Lena answered walking over to Alex who was standing with Winn who looked worried but Lena noticed Winn often looked worried about something.

 

Kara followed Lena over to the pair and Alex smiled at them both but Kara gave her sister a thoughtful look and asked. “What’s wrong Alex you looked stressed?”

 

“I am. I need answers and fast and my people are stumped. I was hoping I could get Lena’s help again.” Alex answered.

 

“What’s the problem Alex?” Lena asked.

 

“Supergirl it’s time to go!” J’onn announced calling out to Kara and waving to her.

 

“Hey Alex, so we’re going to push our sister’s movie night to tomorrow night instead incase I’m back late because I’m not sure how long this is going to take.” Kara said in a rush to Alex and Alex nodded replying, “Okay. Be safe and kick ass!”

 

“Bye Lena!” Kara said with a big smile to Lena and a small wave as she jogged out to catch up with President Marsdin’s team.

 

Lena watched Kara leave then turned to Alex to give the problem her full attention. “What exactly is the problem Alex? How can I help?”

 

“It’s the Cadmus tech. I need your help looking at it. I think my people found something but I’m not sure.”

 

 

** 6:20 P.M. Thursday, The White House, Oval Office **

 

Supergirl sat with Superman, President Marsdin and her staff discussing their options for counter attacking Cadmus.  There were five different known Cadmus locations in five different states necessitating five different planned raids. They were planning how to get Supergirl and Superman to all five attacks to make sure each government team had proper backup. It would be complicated but it was possible.

 

A knock and a polite interruption later, an aid came to whisper into the President’s ear. She soon announced to the room. “Lex Luthor has been successfully moved to the new secret maximum security underground prison. There were no complications or issues during the transfer. We are ready to move to stage two.”

 

 

** 6:25 P.M. Thursday, National City Police Department Parking Lot **

 

Maggie got off of work and headed out to her truck. She took out her cell phone and dialed Lena Luthor’s number, she planned on leaving a voice message about Alex’s party only to Maggie’s surprise Lena picked up after the second ring.

 

“Hi Maggie how are you?” Lena brightly greeted her.

 

“I’m off work so I’m doing great. How has your day turned out Lena?” Maggie asked in return as she climbed into her truck.

 

“Pretty great actually much better than I could have ever expected. So what are you up to this evening?”

 

“I was hoping I could come by and talk to you about something. I have a small favor I’d like to ask.” Maggie said getting to the point.

 

“Of course Maggie, I’m at an LCorp testing facility with Winn for a project for Alex. I’ll text you the address and the code to get in. I’ll see you soon.” Lena said with a chipper happy tone to her voice.

 

“Thanks Lena!”

 

Maggie hung up and got her truck going putting Lena’s address into her GPS. Her day had been long; there had been an uptick in crime after the attack at the park with criminals trying to take advantage. It was all hands on deck for most of the day and Maggie was surprised she was given the green light to go home around her regular time. Maggie pulled out her Bluetooth earpiece and called Alex to chat on the drive. Alex told her about the change of plans for that evening and when pressed Maggie simply said she was running an errand.

 

“So I’ll call you when I’m done. Maybe we can go out for dinner?”

 

“That sounds nice.” Alex said with a smile in her voice.

 

“Or we could get take out and stay in.” Maggie said with a big smile.

 

“Now that sounds great! Let’s do that.”  Alex said enthusiastically. Maggie laughed and immediately replied, “Done. If that’s what you want. That’s what you’ll get.”

 

They kept talking a little longer until Alex had to go. Maggie noticed she was almost there and focused on the road. The GPS directions had taken her across the city to the outskirts, an industrial area. Maggie found the LCorp testing facility, the only new looking joint on the block with new fence, a fancy gate and security system. The camera at the top of the gate turned and focused on the truck while Maggie rolled her window down and leaned out to reach the key pad. Maggie tapped out the code Lena gave her and the gate opened. Maggie drove in and noticed a guard station she waved to them as she drove by.

 

Maggie followed the instructions Lena sent her on how to reach the testing site they were at, the LCorp facility was a little bit of a maze. Ten minutes later Maggie found the right building and found a familiar car, she parked next to the D.E.O. vehicle and an all black trailer that was locked.  Maggie used the code at the door getting in then used the code twice more eventually locating Winn and Lena testing some sort of small canon deep in the basement of the building. Lena’s D.E.O. security waved to her as she walked by.

 

“Oh hi Maggie!” Winn greeted Maggie when she walked into the testing area.

 

“Hi Maggie. It wasn’t too difficult getting to us was it?” Lena asked with a big smile on her face as she looked up from what she was doing. Winn was holding the tools while Lena tinkered with the weapon they were testing adjusting after each fire. Both were dressed for science though Lena was still very stylish with her choices, her safety goggles, gloves, safety apron and tools just looking like great accessories for her outfits.

 

“No, not at all. Your instructions were good. You two look like you’re having fun.” Maggie commented as she watched Winn pick up the cannon the size of Lena’s forearm and fire it against a cloth dummy on the other side of the basement.

 

“It is really fun.” Winn admitted adjusting his safety goggles with his free hand as he carried the cannon back to Lena.

 

“So what can I do for you Maggie?” Lena asked as she tinkered a little more with the cannon.

 

“Alex’s birthday is coming up and I want to throw her a surprise birthday party. I can’t use any of the usual places because Alex will see it coming. I really want this to be a surprise. Can you help me with this Lena? I could really use a trusted friends help.” Maggie asked with a hopeful smile.

 

Lena smiled shyly and beamed with quiet happiness, she immediately agreed to help Maggie with whatever she needed. They both had come a long way from their rough beginning when Maggie arrested Lena. It was awkward at first to hang out but because it was important to Kara and Alex both Lena and Maggie made an effort and they found each other to be good company. Maggie liked Lena’s sense of humor and liked that Lena had a lot of fire in her. She could see why Kara was so drawn to Lena.

 

They started throwing out ideas for the party and Winn realized what they were doing. He tried to play it cool like it didn’t bother him; he tried to play it off like he wasn’t going to say anything when he started to loudly pout.

 

“Why didn’t you come to me Maggie? I know Alex. I love Alex too. I can help plan for her birthday. I can do whatever you need me to do!” Winn said arms crossed while actually pouting. Both women took pity on him and offered to include him on the planning and he instantly perked up and began throwing out a thousand ideas making Maggie laugh and relax about Alex’s birthday.

 

Maggie took out her notepad and began jotting down notes as Winn and Lena threw out great ideas when a dozen ideas in the alarms sounded. Lena froze for a brief moment then moved to a tablet on a nearby folding table and tapped in a few things to pull up LCorp’s security feed.

 

“We’re under attack. Winn Maggie, please follow me to the car right now.” Lena said looking up to them and grabbing the cannon.

 

“What’s going on Lena?” Winn asked following Lena. Maggie was a step behind them.

 

“A bunch of vehicles just broke through the front gates. We’re the only one’s here.” Lena bluntly replied.

 

“Oh shit.” Maggie said.

 

“I’ve got extra body suits with me. I’m already wearing one. We have enough time for you to both put one. Please.” Lena pleaded.

 

Maggie and Winn rushed to the cases Lena pointed them to and put their body amor on. By the time they were on and they were all rushing back to the D.E.O. vehicle they all could hear the train of vehicles heading their way. They climbed into the D.E.O.’s car peeling away trying to put distance between them and whoever was after them. Maggie was squished in the back on the side of Lena and Winn while the D.E.O. security sat up front. They drove in circles trying to avoid the other vehicles trying to reach the front gates and were almost there when suddenly out of seemingly nowhere two vans pulled in front of them blocking their bath. They came to an abrupt stop and tried to reverse when another two van pulled up behind them blocking their retreat.

 

“Oh shit!” Winn said looking terrified.

 

“Grab that cannon. We can make a hole.” Lena said reaching for her bag.

 

“That will work.” The D.E.O. Agent in the front passenger seat declared and reached behind to grab the weapon from Lena.

 

Suddenly another van slammed into the right side of them knocking two wheels up off the ground for a moment before gravity brought the metal block slamming back to the earth rattling everyone inside. Men in military gear wearing masks pulled up to the D.E.O. vehicle and pulled out a barely conscious Maggie, an unconscious Lena and terrified squirming Winn loading all three of them into the nearest van. As soon as that was done all the vehicles that showed up scattered and disappeared. 

 

 

** 7:30 P.M. Thursday, D.E.O. Headquarters **

 

Alex was talking with J’onn about how he was going to go out and make and appearance as Supergirl later that night to help keep things quiet when an agent came running over to Alex.

 

“Agent Danvers! Agent Danvers!”

 

“I’m right here what is it?” Alex shouted back stopping the agent mid-step after almost colliding with them.

 

“We were monitoring the LCorp facility Ms. Luthor and Mr. Schott had gone to. It’s just been raided by what were afraid are Cadmus operatives.”

 

“What? Is that all? What’s the full report? Are they still there?”

 

“No they’re gone. But Agent Danvers you need to know Detective Sawyer was there. We have video of them being kidnapped.”

 

“Kidnapped? Who was kidnapped? Exactly how many people were kidnapped?”

 

“From the footage we got off of LCorps security feed they took Ms. Luthor, Mr. Schott and Detective Sawyer.”

 

“Maggie was there too? What the?” Alex said to herself trying to process the information then snapped to and ordered the agent to show her the footage they had.

 

It was brought up on the closest monitor and Alex’s heart sank as she watched her love get kidnapped along with two good friends. Alex called J’onn over and filled him in and soon units of D.E.O. agents were being gathered to retrieve their people. Alex was glad that Lena’s security detail had been left alive at the scene, they were friends, they had families of their own and they were able to confirm the kidnapping. Once Alex got the ball rolling tracking the kidnappers and on a viable rescue plan she called Kara.

 

“Hi Alex what’s going on? Is something wrong?” Kara asked sounding worried.

 

“Hey Kara, I know you’re busy doing important stuff but I thought you’d like to know Cadmus struck again. This time they kidnapped our people, yeah they took Winn, Maggie and Lena.” Alex said trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

 

“What! They kidnapped Lena! And Maggie and Winn too! When? How long ago? Why didn’t call me sooner?” Kara demanded her voice getting lower and her anger showing almost instantly.

 

“We’ve been gathering information and it just happened. I didn’t want to call you with nothing. And I wasn’t sure if you even needed to come home for this. I think I can handle this without you. You do have bigger things to handle Kara.” Alex said trying to relieve her sister’s stress.

 

“No, you don’t understand Alex. You have to ask yourself why would Cadmus kidnap Winn or Maggie, they’re just collateral damage and maybe a bargaining chip. No, the real target was Lena. It’s her mom. Lillian Luthor ordered it and is probably back in town. That’s it I’m coming back. I just need to talk to Clark to let him know.”

 

“Okay. I’ll see you soon.” Alex said getting off the phone with her sister. She was honest she didn’t want to get Kara involved, she had wanted to solve it by herself but at the same time Alex really was glad Kara was coming back to help with the rescue.

 

****

** 8:30 P.M., Thursday, Outside of National City, Abandoned Robotics Factory **

 

Lena felt a painful fogginess and heaviness as she regained consciousness. Her body hurt and her head hurt, she tried to move but she quickly learned she couldn’t move her arms or her legs. And there was something heavy around her neck. Blinking into the light until her eye sight came back Lena looked around to find herself taped to chair in some old dusty place, a warehouse or a factory maybe. The more Lena blinked the more things came into focus; she was sitting in the corner of a makeshift lab. She could see Winn and Maggie tied to chairs and gagged on the opposite side of the room, they both were unconscious. Lena was really worried about them. She didn’t know how much time had passed but she knew any time at all wasn’t good and the longer they were under the worse things would be.

 

Lena closes her eyes trying to focus and heard footsteps. Opening her eyes she sees a woman walk through the door on the far side of the room and walk toward her. The closer the woman got, the more Lena recognized her. It was her mother. Lena’s heart sank.

 

“Why hello Mother, I’d get up to greet you but your goons left me a little tied up.” Lena dryly greeted her mother. Lillian rolled her eyes and frowned as she replied. “You should be grateful that’s all I instructed them to do daughter. After all the ways you’ve disappointed me.”

 

“If we’re going to compare notes about how we’ve disappointed each other mother I’m afraid we will be here for quite some time, maybe you should get a chair get comfortable.” Lena commented as the foggy feeling finally started to go away and her head began to clear.

 

“You won’t be so flippant after my plan has come to fruition and that alien whore you’ve been fixating on is dead.” Lillian sneered at Lena her voice rising to a shout by the end and waking up both Winn and Maggie.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about mother.” Lena answered. She didn’t see that Winn and Maggie were awake now and could hear everything said between mother and daughter. Lena was too focused on her mother standing in front of her.

 

“Don’t play games with me Lena. I heard the rumors, I saw the pictures but I didn’t want to believe my daughter would be with some dirty worthless alien. I raised you better than that. Then I saw the news from today, that **_statement_** Supergirl made. Announcing to the world that a member of **_my family is partnering with alien_** , I didn’t want to believe it but there you were looking so disgustingly proud to stand by destroyer of our race.” Lillian said and every time she emphasized a phrase or word she made it sound like the most disgusting thing ever uttered out loud.

 

“That assassination attempt was you, all your fault! You tried to kill me again!” Lena accused and Lillian simply shrugged like she was trying to say with her body language _“What’s the big deal?”_

 

“You’re so dramatic Lena I wasn’t aiming for you. If you surrounded yourself with better company maybe better things would happen to you.” Lillian said.

 

“You are such a terrible mother.” Lena said with a heavy sigh.

 

“My sources within LCorp told me what you did earlier today. So the rumors are true, you’re shacking up with that…alien?” Lillian accused but Lena didn’t answer.

 

On the other side of the make-shift lab both Winn and Maggie heard that loud and clear however they were both confused by it. They didn’t dare ask any questions or speak out loud at all no matter how much they wanted to ask Lena for clarification.

 

“I know Kara Danvers aka Supergirl works at CatCo as a reporter. I also know about that article that got published this morning. The word is you just bought CatCo Lena, that’s not a small purchase to slide under the radar sweetie. That’s a lot of money to spend to protect someone who’s supposed to be just your friend. That’s when I knew for certain the rumors were true. You’re with Supergirl.” Lillian sighed sounding pained.

 

“Wow, I just signed the papers on that just an hour ago and you already know about it. So I’m still leaking like a sieve. It has to be the board. They’re the only people that know.” Lena said talking out loud to no one.

 

“Do you deny your unnatural alien lust with that false idol?” Lillian asked getting annoyed with her daughter.

 

“Have I ever cooperated with you mother when you asked questions about my sex life?” Lena replied.

 

“Answer my question and maybe I won’t kill your friends.” Lillian said gesturing to Winn and Maggie behind her.

 

“What guarantee do I have that you’ll keep your word mother? You’ve never kept it with me.”

 

“This time I will. Admit it and I’ll let them live. Keep denying it and I’ll kill the cop first.” Lillian said glaring at Lena.

 

“Fine mother if you must know, yes, yes I am fucking Supergirl. Lena Luthor the human is fucking Kara Danvers the alien from Krypton.  And so you know mother, Kara and I are definitely together, like in a monogamous long term healthy happy relationship. Your daughter is an alien fucker and could not be happier.” Lena said with a huge smug smile on her face.

 

Lillian looked sick.

 

“I’m going to fix this Lena. I never should have allowed it to happen in the first place. I should have kept you closer like I did Lex. I see that now, that is what could have prevented all of this. Your turn to this dark path, I’m going to help to get back on the right path. I’m going to make sure that alien doesn’t infect you with her wicked ways any more. You’re going to stay here. When she gets here to rescue you, I’ll capture her and kill her and it’ll be over. We can start over. It’ll be a new beginning Lena. You’ll see in time that it’s for the best. You may be lost to your brother and I for the moment but we will bring you back to the fold. Because if not…”

 

Lena couldn’t believe what her mother had said, she knew her mother was crazy but it was how casual Lillian said what she said that disturbed Lena so much. Lena felt the tears well up in the back of her eyes but used all her will power to push them back so that her mother didn’t see them.

 

“You’re not going to capture Supergirl mother. And you’ll never succeed in killing her. Supergirl will stop you. And I’m going to do everything I can to get out of these binds and do everything within my own power to stop you myself. You’re evil mother; you need to be put in a place where you can’t harm anyone any more. We will stop you and stop all this insanity.” Lena said with courage and determination.

 

Every time Lena had to confront her mother it was a battle of wills, tonight was no different but this time Lillian had blatantly called out Lena’s relationship with Kara and threatened it and them. Lena wasn’t going to show weakness in any way, she had faith in Kara and that Kara would come for her.

 

“I’m going to cage that alien whore Lena then I’m going to kill her and user her body to make weapons. Weapons I’m going to use against the alien whore’s cousin Superman, because with both of them out of the way I can finally get my son out of prison without anyone being able to stop me.” Lillian insisted.

 

“Mother you’re insane.” Lena huffed trying to hide the nauseated feeling welling up inside of her at her mother’s words and at the inflamed look in her mother’s eyes.

 

“So say you, but it only matters who wins in the end because they control how it’s written down and remembered. Not only will my side win Lena, I’ll be remembered as a hero of the cause.” Lillian said with a smile that Lena had seen too many times before.

 

 

** 8:30 P.M. Thursday, D.E.O. Headquarters **

 

Kara paced back and forth unable to keep still. She had been back for forty seven minutes ( _having only needed one minute to speak to Clark and two minutes to fly home_ ) and had been shadowing her sister, pestering her and J’onn for every detail and every opportunity to help get things moving faster. Kara was itching to get going and rescue Lena. She was trying so hard to remain calm about it all but the pressure of waiting, of not being able to do anything was killing Kara. Even Alex was itching to have a reason to let loose on someone or something just to release some of the tension built up from the situation.

 

Kara watched feeling helpless as J’onn located three possible Cadmus locations around National City but with their resources stretched thin after the attack they only had enough agents to send teams to two locations at once after a quick confirmation from a drone which made both locations look like Cadmus operations. Kara waited behind after giving Alex her word, if Lillian Luthor was behind it, then she was after Lena and she was after Kara. They had to be on the lookout for specific types of weapons and it would do Kara no good to go rushing in blind.

 

They hit both locations like a one-two punch. The first location they found to be completely abandoned yet set up with cutouts of fake people and fake machinery to give the illusion of people being there. Time for the second assault came up quick and that team was met by heavily armed resistance by heavily enhanced men from Cadmus that were not spotted by the drone. It was an ambush. There was a hard fast fight with everyone watching it live back at headquarters. Before they realized it, every person on the team was dead. Supergirl was shocked, she flew over but it was too late. She knocked out each of the enhanced men from Cadmus using all her powers to dismantle them making sure they could never hurt anyone else.

 

When she was done Kara checked the bodies for any clues or anything useful. She found an address written on a slip of paper. Kara kept the paper, called her sister to let her know it was safe to send in a cleanup team then flew back to the D.E.O., back to Alex who was coming up with a new plan with J’onn. She gave the address to Alex and they found it led to a building not even on their list, an abandoned robotic factory just outside of the city. Alex sent in a drone to the last location on their list and a drone to the new location they found and discovered that the location the list was also a trap. Another dozen heavily armed enhanced men lay in waiting for the D.E.O. or Supergirl. The second location was a series of six buildings, with four of them being used to stage Cadmus weapons, vehicles, men, labs and more.

 

“We found them. They must be there. We should go in now.” Kara insisted.

 

“No! If we rush in and they have a trap waiting for you, how will we get you out?” Alex asked.

 

“We do what we do every time Supergirl needs help.” J’onn said with a smile.

 

“What do you mean J’onn?” Alex and Kara asked at the exact same time wearing the exact same expression.

 

“I have an idea on how we can give Cadmus what it wants while doing what we need.” J’onn said then motioned for the sisters to step closer.

 

They did and he explained his idea, they both loved it. It was terrible that they’ve already lost so many men to Cadmus; they wanted to avoid the possibility of more losses if they could and the new plan minimalized it so that few men would be in harm’s way in case Cadmus wanted to try again. They made the changes to the existing plan, and got ready. J’onn left a very capable D.E.O. Agent in charge while he and Alex led the rescue operation along with extremely detailed instructions in case anything happened to either him or Alex. By 8:35 P.M. Alex grabbed Kara announcing they were ready to go, Kara was practically levitating she was so ready to leave.

 

“You need to change Kara. You can’t show up in your Supergirl uniform that will give J’onn away.” Alex pointed out as they walked together toward the garage so they could drive out to the site. Kara was impatient and rolled her eyes at the delay she used her super speed to change into her disguise and was back at her sister’s side in a blink of an eye.

 

“Can we go faster? I want to get there already.” Kara complained huffing and being obvious about her irritation at being made to wait or go slower than she was personally capable.

 

“We’re going as fast as my human legs can take me Kara. What do you want to fly the mobile tactical unit out there to make things go faster?” Alex joked and Kara stopped mid-step as the idea sunk in and it sounded great.

 

“Actually….” Kara began with a growing smile.

 

Ten minutes later Kara in her D.E.O. full tactical uniform was carrying the mobile tactical unit that was conveying Alex, J’onn, along with eight heavily armed, heavily armored D.E.O. Agents over to the abandoned robotics factory. Kara reached the site in a tenth of the time it would have taken them to drive and she quietly set them down closer to the site then they would have been able to reach if they had drove in.

 

Once there Kara silently set them down then walked around to the MTU’s door and lightly tapped letting them know it was okay to come out. Quietly the door opened and they all filed out, they had all discussed the plan, gone over it many times. They knew what to do, where to go and what was going to be expected of them. They filed out of the MTU then shut the door behind them. Kara took a weapon from one of the D.E.O. agents to complete her disguise while J’onn stepped forward shape shifting into Supergirl. They all looked at one another with loaded expressions then they nodded to each other before dispersing in different directions. J’onn flew off while Kara jogged off with Alex and a single D.E.O. agent; the rest broke into smaller groups going in different directions.

 

Kara followed Alex in the dark trying to keep low as they ran to the cluster of buildings. She could feel the agent at her back one step behind her. This was so different from the usual operations where she could fly in, going in like this, sneaking in felt so vulnerable. Kara kept a count down in the back of her mind as they made their way in toward the only building being used but not full of equipment or men. Alex was certain that was everyone was being kept.

 

 

** 9:00 P.M. Thursday, Outside of National City, Abandoned Robotics Factory **

 

Lena rubbed her wristed and glowered at her mother following her outside toward the commotion. Lillian was very animated by the excitement as they grew closer and everything came into view. Lena put on a brave face when she saw Supergirl flying in and getting immediately swarmed by two dozen Cadmus guys. Lena was waiting for Supergirl to use the full extent of her powers to take out Cadmus but for some reason Lena didn’t understand Supergirl refrained from using her powers and kept to using just her fists and her flying powers.

 

“My men will put that alien whore where she belongs and then we can move on to the next stage.” Lillian announced sounding triumphant.

 

“It’s not over yet mother.” Lena replied swallowing the worry that was welling up.

 

Lena kept waiting for Supergirl to do her usual tricks but to Lena’s continued confusion Kara never did. Somehow the Cadmus men got the upper hand on Supergirl and forced her into a Kryptonite cage locking her in. Lillian was joyful in her celebration and Lena had to hide how sick she felt. In the back of her mind Lena began to plan how she was going to overpower her mother and break Supergirl out of that cage. Unfortunately before she could even begin to do that she had to first deal with the physical insurance policy her mother used on her to make sure she stayed put. It was the only reason her mother freed her and the heavy weight around her neck and shoulders was a constant reminder how near death she was.  

 

 

** 9:03 P.M., Thursday, Outside of National City, Abandoned Robotics Factory **

 

Alex led the way into the building, she was careful and quiet. Kara was impressed by her sister; it was great to see Alex’s skills like this up close and personal. They made their way into the building to find a makeshift lab set up, Alex gave Kara a look; they both knew this was where they were building the enhanced humans. They kept going through the empty building until they finally came across Winn and Maggie tied to chairs and gagged.

 

Alex was quick with her knife in freeing both of them, than she was quick to give her girlfriend a reassuring kiss and hug. Kara was still looking for Lena.

 

“Winn, where’s Lena? She was with you two right?” Kara asked.

 

“Her mother took her. Her mother is the devil. She’s totally evil Kara. Like I never knew evil existed like this until now. Her mother is really evil Kara. Lena is in a lot of trouble.” Win said looking terrified. Then suddenly he added leaning in to Kara, “Oh yeah and by the way, congrats on you and Lena. Not to worry, I’ll keep it on the down low.”

 

Winn said the last part so quick no one else heard, Kara appreciated his attempt at discretion. She smiled and thanked him, she would find out later what happened during the kidnapping for Winn to discover her relationship. Meanwhile Alex spoke to Maggie quickly and quietly then forced Maggie and Winn to leave with the D.E.O. agent that had come in with them. Maggie didn’t want to leave, she wanted to stay and back them up but Alex insisted it would be easier to get more people out now. Maggie finally relented and left as she was asked. Kara could tell how tore up about it Alex was, the question wasn’t whether or not Maggie was capable. It was about getting everyone out safely.

 

Kara watched the couple talk about it, momentarily fight about it but ultimately come to the conclusion to work together and trust each other even if they didn’t like what they agreed to. It caused Kara to think about her own situation with Lena and how she had been handling it.

 

“Kara let’s go.” Alex said nudging Kara on the shoulder snapping Kara out of her thoughts.

 

Winn, Maggie and the agent with them had already left, Kara listened for them and they were just getting out of the building. Satisfied, Kara focused on the matter at hand and followed her sister forward and her mind shifted to Lena. Kara knew Lena could take care of herself but she was still worried about how much damage Lillian Luthor could do to her daughter in that time.

 

 

** 9:20 P.M., Thursday, Inside the Abandoned Robotics Factory **

                                                                                           

Lena kept her eyes open searching for an opportunity, an opening of some sort while she followed her mother around; she had convinced her mother to free her of her bonds now she needed to get her hands on a weapon. Maybe then she could get the remote to the ring of death around her neck away from her mother.

 

“Bring the cage to corner.” Lillian directed her people who were moving Supergirl’s cage into a newly set up fully operational lab in a building full of equipment and people.

 

Lena looked around and counted a hundred men, a dozen vehicles, a few dozen crates of weapons and fully functional lab to do a lot of harm to her love. Lena began to panic; she needed to something quick to give Kara the opportunity to escape that Kryptonite cage. Her mother had spent most of the time she had Supergirl captured taunting her, talking down to her and explaining in great detail how she was going to dissect to faze Supergirl at all. Lena knew Kara well and it was unusual to see the girl of steel act well, so steely.

 

Lena had been getting warning signals since Supergirl showed up in the back of her mind and she didn’t know why. She had been ignoring those warning signals, blowing them off as adrenaline due to the situation but this, at this moment was too much and Lena began to really watch Supergirl to try and figure out why it was rubbing her so wrong. Then she spotted it, Supergirl got too close the Kryptonite cage bars and didn’t show any sign of infliction. Supergirl didn’t feel it.

 

“That’s not Supergirl.” Lena whispered to herself.

 

A full five minutes later Lillian realized the same thing when Supergirl reached out touching the bars and didn’t weaken giving herself away.  

 

“You’re a fake. You’re not the real Supergirl. Who are you?” Lillian demanded looking around as if someone was going to jump out of the shadows announcing “It was me!”

 

“I’m Supergirl. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The Supergirl in the cage insisted.

 

Lena could see it now, it was a good copy but it was not her girlfriend. Lillian stomped over to a car went into the back and opened a case. She pulled out a glowing green rod and walked over to the cage and motioned to her guys to come over.

 

“Hold her still.” Lillian ordered. They reached in with Kryptonite covered ropes to grab her arms and to hold her. Supergirl still struggled and Lillian still reached in pressing the glowing green rod to Supergirl’s skin.

 

Nothing happened. Lillian announced, “Ha! I knew it. You’re not Supergirl! Let her go she can sit until the real Supergirl shows up.”

 

Lena was relieved and worried all at the same time and tried to remained stone faced in front of her mother. Only once Lillian figured out this Supergirl wasn’t real she turned her attention back to her daughter, her agenda still very clear.

 

“If they’ve sent a diversion it means the real one isn’t far off. She’s coming for you. Good. I hate waiting.”

 

“You should never get anything you want ever again mother.” Lena said.

 

“You’re so negative Lena. I know it’s because you’ve been tainted by that alien scum. We’ll put you through a refreshing cleanse you can do some mediation to clear your mind. I know you can get past this eventually. Your brother would really like you to be a full part of our family again.”

 

“I will never be a part of your family again mother. Never.” Lena insisted standing her ground.

 

 

** 9:20 P.M., Thursday, Inside the Abandoned Robotics Factory **

 

Kara and Alex got eyes on J’onn and Lena then Kara motioned to Alex to give her one moment. Kara then sped off and used all her aggression, anger and powers to knock out and disarm every bad guy outside the building Lena and J’onn were being held in. Using her super speed Kara managed to take out everyone outside the building and be back by her sister’s side within forty five seconds.

 

They both heard Lillian speaking to Lena and being generally horrible. Kara leaned close to Alex and whispered into her sister’s ear.

 

“I’m going to distract Lillian Luthor and get Lena. You grab J’onn and get out of here. I’ve got this. Okay?”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I’ve already taken out the rest of the Cadmus back up that Lillian Luthor brought with her. Yes I’ve got this.”

 

“If those guys are already round up I’m coming back to put hand cuffs on Lillian Luthor and take her back to prison.” Alex whispered back.

 

“Okay.”

 

Kara gave her sister a hug and they went their separate ways. Kara stood up walking in and sheading her costume piece by piece. First went her gun, then her helmet and goggles. By then she was out in the open and the men guarding the cage noticed Kara walking out hands up in surrender. Lillian Luthor noticed her people then turned to see what they were looking at and noticed Kara walking in. Lena was standing next to her mother free of any restrains but seemed to be wearing a large brown metallic device around her neck. Kara recognized it was a bomb the moment she saw the remote control in Lillian Luthor’s hand. Lena looked calm and cool for having a bomb around her neck, she acted as if it wasn’t there but remained close to her mother just in case.

 

“I told you Lena that the real Supergirl would make an appearance. And you even wore a disguise to sneak your way in too!” Lillian said with glee.

 

Kara pulled off her jacket tossing it aside then she tore off her pants revealing her uniform underneath all while she kept walking toward Lillian and Lena. Lillian looked like she was preparing for a fight as she began bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet from foot to foot. Lena just smiled and visibly relaxed then gave Kara a little wave of hello.

 

“Lillian Luthor you’re supposed to be in prison. I think it’s time you go back.” Kara announced walking right up to them.

 

“I have your friends Supergirl. If you don’t cooperate I’m going to kill them. If you don’t cooperate I’m going to kill your favorite human, my daughter. So you’re going to do exactly what I say.” Lillian pushed showing Kara the remote control device.

 

“I’m going to enjoy this Mrs. Luthor because I enjoy disappointing you. But, no, no you don’t have my friends and no you’re not going to hurt them. I’ve already rescued them. And I’ve already taken out all your back up you brought with you. All you have left of your people you have in this room. I’m here for Lena. You’re going back to prison.” Kara said stepping even closer to the Luthor women.

 

Kara watched Lena closely and Lena with subtle subdued motions gestured to a spot on the bomb collar she was wearing with two fingers while looking Kara in the eyes. Kara got the hint. Once she was done with her short purposely distracting speech Kara used her heat vision to burn the spot Lena pointed out on the collar causing it to malfunction and break allowing Lena to slip it off and toss it aside.

 

“I’ll show you Supergirl!” Lillian Luthor turned toward the cage but found it empty and those men who had been guarding it unconscious on the ground. Lillian looked flummoxed and enraged all at once.

 

“Mother!”

 

Lillian turned back to Lena, remote held out in her hand more than ready to use it only to find her daughter ready to fight. Lena punched her mother in her face making sure to put her hips into the hit. Lena knocked her mother out with one hit making Lillian twirl in place before slamming to the floor.

 

“That was amazing Lena! Your form was perfect and the way you got your mom to spin before she hit the ground. That was beautiful.” Kara gushed as she rushed over to Lena to hug her with unrestrained joy.

 

“That did feel amazing! I had been waiting years to do that.” Lena admitted hugging Kara with everything she had.

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay. And thank you for letting me know what to destroy on that collar. I wasn’t sure.” Kara said letting Lena go to look the beautiful brunette in the face.

 

“I’m just glad you picked up on what I was trying to say. If you had hit any other spot on the collar you would have caused it to explode.” Lena replied and Kara stopped giving Lena a look of great concern.

 

“I know. We make a great team don’t we.” Lena said with a huge smile.

 

“We do.” Kara said pulling Lena in for a quick passionate deep kiss.

 

A moment later Alex came rushing in with J’onn and a trio of D.E.O. agents, Kara had heard them coming and broke the kiss in time and took a moment to check Lena for any injuries. Lena protested but allowed the check anyway knowing it would make Kara feel better.

 

“Who knocked her out?” Alex asked when they reached them. J’onn picked up the bomb collar and used his Martian abilities to fully dismantle it.

 

“I did. My mother put a bomb around my neck; Kara disarmed it so I could get it off. And I punched her.” Lena said proud.

 

“Lena didn’t just punch her, she hit her like a pro and got her mom to do a full three sixty spin before she hit the ground it was real thing of beauty. I am so proud of her.” Kara gushed with absolute pride for her girlfriend.

 

“Your mother put a bomb around your neck?” Alex asked looking perplexed and disturbed and Lena laughed bitterly as she nodded yes.

 

“What does your mother do bonding time differently?” Lena joked and laughed. Kara laughed along with Lena with Alex joining in a moment later after giving Lena a quick look of shock then acceptance.

 

“I called the President Kara. I gave her an update on the situation. They’re doing the raids right now on Cadmus.” Alex said with a hopeful smile.

 

“Win and Maggie? The team?” Kara asked.

 

“No casualties. In fact, there have been no casualties whatsoever tonight. You knocked them all unconscious Kara. How did you do that so quickly?” Alex asked.

 

Lena looked to Kara with a questioning expression and she explained. “Before I came in, I took a moment to take care of all the bad guys.”

 

“How?” J’onn asked.

 

“Oh, I just used my speed. I ran into them, all of them one by one before heading back. The blow knocked them out.” Kara explained.

 

“Who was the duplicate Supergirl?” Lena asked.

 

“That was me. Part of my Maritain skills.” J’onn explained and Lena thought that was just the most interesting thing.

 

“Put her in handcuffs and leg irons. I don’t want her to be able to walk without help.” Alex ordered as more D.E.O. agents came in and gathered an unconscious Lillian Luther up in a gurney and strapped her in only after did they hand cuff her and put leg irons on then kept two D.E.O. agents on her at all times.

 

“I called for cleanup and back up. We’re to escort Mrs. Luthor back to jail. President Marsdin will be sending us the address within the hour on where Mrs. Luthor’s new home will be.” Alex said and everyone nodded yes in understanding.

 

“Do you want to stay for the transport Lena or would you like to go home and get cleaned up? I’ve already sent Winn and Maggie home on the first ride in.” Alex offered.

 

Kara heard the sounds of a few dozen vehicles approaching, along with emergency vehicles in the rear; it was their back up coming. Alex reached out to Lena putting a warm hand on Lena’s arm as she told her. “I’ll need to get your statement about the kidnapping and if you want to press charges to add them what your mother’s already doing. But that can all wait until tomorrow. I’m going to stay with your mom and personally escort her back to jail.”

 

“I’m going to give Alex backup until it is accomplished.” J’onn assured them.

 

“That is a huge weight off my mind. I would love to get out of here. Kara do you think you could take me home. I would really like to leave now.”

 

“Yes, we can go now.”

 

 

** 9:50 P.M., Thursday, National City, Kara’s Apartment **

 

Kara had picked Lena up bridal style at the site and took off flying them back to National City. On the way Lena whispered into Kara’s ear asking to go back to Kara’s place. Kara didn’t hesitate and took Lena to her home. Kara used her X-Ray vision to make sure the front door and hallways were clear before coming down for a gentle landing. Using the toe of her boot Kara pushed the front door to her building open then continued to carry Lena upstairs to her apartment.

 

Once they were on the ground, Lena moved in Kara’s arms expecting to be set down but when Kara silently continued to carry her Lena just settled in for the ride. Kara quietly smiled pleased that Lena didn’t ask to be set down Kara wanted to carry Lena all the way upstairs. If her windows had been bigger Kara would have just flown them inside but with her regular sized windows a smooth landing wasn’t possible. Kara knew that look on Lena’s face and what it was, despite the brave front Lena had put on earlier the confrontation with her mother had drained her emotionally and physically. Kara wanted to provide any comfort or rest she could for Lena and Lena seemed to understand that nuzzling into Kara for the ride upstairs.

 

When they reached Kara’s door, neither woman had their keys with them and Kara decided to simply push her door open. It broke both the locks but she didn’t care. What mattered was getting Lena inside cleaned up and comfortable, Kara would call a locksmith in the morning and get the locks replaced then. Kara used the same foot to shut the door after they were in and carried Lena directly to the bathroom.

 

“How about you get the water started and I’ll open a bottle of wine for us. Are you hungry? All I have are cookies and milk. I can run out and get you anything you want.” Kara offered moving to grab a stack of clean fluffy towels out of the nearby cabinet.

 

Lena stood where Kara had put her looking a little lost, her eyes not focused on anything. Kara frowned watching Lena stand there present but not there; Kara didn’t like the quiet introspection from the beautiful woman it worried her. Still frowning Kara used her super speed to turn the shower on turning on the hot water then rushing out to put two glasses in her freezer to chill for milk in case Lena felt like milk and cookies then she moved to the front door and pushed the metal frame tab around the lock of the door back on the door making sure no one was getting through it that evening and if someone tried it would cause quite a racket. It was a temporary lock but one she or a least determined person with a crowbar and a hammer could undue, and she was satisfied they would undisturbed for the rest of the evening.

 

Kara returned to the bathroom to find Lena still staring off into the distance. Kara frowned even more and began to strip off her uniform tossing it into the hall. She walked into the steamy bathroom naked and reached out to hug Lena from behind. Lena startled then immediately leaned back into Kara who said softly in Lena’s ear.

 

“If you want to talk about it I’m here. No judgement no advice just love and acceptance.”

 

Lena burst into heavy hard tears and turned around throwing her arms around Kara hugging her tight. Kara held onto Lena letting her cry, not caring about the salty streaks of wet dripping down her chest and shoulder. Kara was determined to hold Lena as long as Lena needed it. Kara knew intimately that some things left scars you couldn’t see.

 

“Hey love, let me help you get undressed. The water will help you feel better.” Kara said softly after Lena’s crying began to subside.

 

Lena took a deep breath and let Kara go to wipe the tears from her face. She stepped back and Kara moved to help her get undressed. This wasn’t like their playing this was gentle, sweet and very attentive. Kara treated Lena like her wounds were on the surface, being extra careful when removing her shirt, her shoes, not speaking too loud and being infinitely patient with Lena. With every article of clothing removed more silent tears fell from sad green eyes but Lena didn’t speak. No yet. She silently assisted Kara when she could but mostly she just allowed Kara to undress her. Then she allowed Kara to lead her into the hot water and let Kara hold her under the hot water for a long much needed moment. Again Lena burst into heavy sobs holding onto Kara.

 

“It’s okay Lena. It’s over and she can’t hurt you anymore.”

 

Lena cried harder and Kara kept whispering words of love to her. Soon the tears stopped and they just stayed under the hot water, eventually Lena quietly asked Kara to wash her hair and Kara kissed Lena’s ear telling her she’d be happy to. Kara gently washed Lena’s hair using her regular shampoo and conditioner then her regular not fancy body wash then very quickly washed her own hair and body. They rinsed off and Kara turned off the water then stepped out to grab their towels. Kara made sure to wrap Lena up first then took a moment to dry off as she took Lena to the bedroom.

 

“I know we normally sleep naked but tonight I thought you might consider PJ’s. I don’t have any of your silk stuff but would you consider something maybe as comfortable?” Kara offered standing at her dresser as she went through her own wardrobe looking for something for her girlfriend to wear.

 

“I don’t want anything of mine. I don’t want anything that says Luthor. Your pajamas are perfect. I would rather be wrapped up in you anyway.” Lena said in a flat emotionally drained voice finally joining Kara in the conversation.

 

“Okay, would you prefer light blue one’s with cupcakes or the light yellow one’s with puppies?” Kara asked pulling out two sets of fuzzy very soft PJs. Lena looked at the pants and finally smiled. It was a small smile but it lightened Kara’s heart to see it. Kara smiled from ear to ear as she presented Lena’s options to her girlfriend.

 

“You are so cute Kara. I’ll take the cupcakes.”

 

“Here.” Kara said passing Lena the fuzzy super soft pants with matching super soft long sleeve top PJ set.

 

Lena took the clothing and dropped her towel to get dressed. Kara did the same even making sure to grab her back up glasses. Now that she was out of uniform she felt naked without them. After slipping her glasses on, Kara took a moment to collect their towels putting them in the hamper. She found Lena sniffing her shirt.

 

“Does it smell bad? I can get you a different one. I know it clean, well, I thought it was clean.” Kara said suddenly worried Lena didn’t like the clothing.

 

“No, it smells wonderful. It smells like you. I like it.” Lena admitted the small smile staying on her lips as she looked around then made her way to the bed and climbing in.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“I can go get us something.” Kara offered adjusting her glasses.

 

“No, no need to go out. I’m not that hungry. You can go if you need to. I’ll wait here.” Lena said her eyes drifting off to the distance again and Kara frowned again.

 

“Want me to open a bottle of wine?”

 

“I don’t feel up to drinking. It’ll probably just make me sadder.” Lena admitted with a sigh.

 

“What about cookies and milk? I have a fully stocked stash of cookies and the milk I just bought. You can snack and we can talk about what happened.” Kara suggested and Lena just silently nodded yes.

 

Kara grabbed several large packages of cookies of all different sorts from her cookie cabinet, a gallon of milk and the two chilled glasses along with a couple of napkins. Lena saw what Kara was carrying to back to the bedroom and burst out laughing.

 

“Okay. Now I actually feel a little better thank you Kara for that levity. I really needed it.”

 

“What did I do?” Kara asked setting everything down on a side table.

 

“This isn’t a joke. You’re serious?” Lena asked with a big smile then when Kara looked at her funny Lena burst out into even more hearty laughter.

 

Then Kara looked back at the cookie feast she had created and realized what it must look like to a personal with a regular metabolism.

 

“I wanted to give you a selection. My woman deserves a selection.” Kara said a tiny bit offended.

 

“I know and that’s why I love you so much. Thank you Kara for always being there for me, I appreciate it more than you will ever know.”

 

“I’ll always be there for you Lena, no matter what.”

 

“So do I get a box to myself or a few from each?” Lena asked with that smile that just made Kara melt inside.

 

“You can have whatever you want. There’s more in the cookie cabinet.”

 

“Wait, you have a cookie cabinet? I thought it was just a stash?” Lena asked getting up and grabbing a napkin so she could take a dozen cookies at once.

 

“It’s both.”

 

Lena laughed again. Kara poured them both a glass of milk then piled some cookies onto her own napkin and joined Lena on the bed. They silently ate for a few minutes, with Lena moaning in appreciation at Kara’s cookie choice.

 

“The chilled glass is a really nice touch. You take your milk and cookies seriously Kara. Then again, I do know you. I should expect these things.” Lena commented as she happily munched on her pile of cookies and sipped on her cold milk. Kara just grinned joyfully in response.

 

It wasn’t until Lena drank her glass of milk and ate all the cookies on her napkin that she fell silent and introspective again. Kara didn’t want to push her one way or another, so instead she just refilled Lena’s glass with more milk.

 

“Can we pretend from now on, I don’t have any living relatives?” Lena said with a sad sigh.

 

“What to tell me what happened?” Kara asked with a pleading expression that Lena was helpless against.

 

Lena nodded and after a deep breath she explained exactly what Lillian Luthor said and did while she help her daughter captive and as she made her confession, tears silently streamed down Lena’s face. Kara didn’t make mention of it, she just quietly got up and fetch a box of tissues for Lena and put them next to her girlfriend should she need them and Lena did.

 

Once Lena was finished and was taking a moment to calm down and dry her face Kara told her with a worried expression. “So when Alex and I rescued Winn and Maggie, Winn let me know that he and Maggie overheard everything you and your mom spoke about.”

 

“Does Winn have a problem with us?” Lena asked that Luthor ice back in Lena’s eyes and voice before she could even finish asking the question.

 

“No, not from what I can tell. He only said something to give us a heads up. He told me, well, told us congratulations.” Kara replied.

 

“Really? He didn’t say anything negative? Or even condescending?” Lena asked surprised.

 

“Nope. I think he feels bad for having overheard what I think he assumed was a personal conversation between you and your mom. I also know it scared Winn; he says your mom is evil. He like repeated that a few times when he let me know about the whole listening in thing.”

 

“Well good because she is evil.” Lena said with a frown then added with a disgusted shake of her head. “If they only knew what she had done.”

 

“Yeah I don’t think he realized your mom had put a bomb collar around your neck during that wonderfully enlightening conversation.” Kara said with a frown.

 

“They didn’t even hear the worst of it. Mother saved that for when we stepped outside when she thought we had first captured you. She was so excited, gleeful even at the prospect of murdering you and dissecting you like an experiment. She kept listing all the different things she would make with your body…” Lena said her voice trembling and trailing off as emotion overwhelmed her and the tears started up again.

 

Kara moved to sit next to Lena wrapping her arms around her silently hugging her and trying to give her strength.

 

“My mother is a monster. Whatever hope I ever harbored that she could change, that she wouldn’t go there is completely gone. I knew she’d go after you, her hatred wouldn’t allow anything else but I genuinely thought she wouldn’t…wouldn’t go there with me. Wouldn’t try to…wouldn’t try to kill me. She went for the remote Kara. My mother put a bomb around my neck then went for the remote and looked disappointed when it didn’t work.” Lena said through heavy sobs.

 

“I’m so sorry Love. I promise you she will never get a second chance to hurt you like this again. I promise I will do everything within my power to keep your mom right where she belongs, in jail.” Kara said softly still holding Lena while the brunette cried into Kara’s chest.

 

“I hate that she’s the only family I have left. I still love my brother but he’s just as evil as she is. I’m so alone Kara.” Lena said defeated a she let Kara go to wipe the tears and snot from her face.

 

Kara scooted on her butt to move to sit next to Lena so they could look each other in the face. Kara needed Lena to look her in the eyes and gently nudged Lena’s chin up as she told her.

 

“I know it feels like that Lena, I even know what that feels like but you’re not alone Lena. You have me. And this is something I would have said to you even if we weren’t together officially, even if we were just friends, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You will always have me Lena. I will be there for you no matter what. Sometimes you lose the family you had and sometimes you have to create a new one for yourself. I had to. And it’s okay if you have to, too. I can be your family Lena. I would be honored to be your family. I want to be the person you lean on when things get tough, the person you depend on.”

 

“Kara.” Lena softly interrupted reaching out to put her hand on Kara’s cheek.

 

Kara fell quiet as she looked up to see wet green eyes peering into her very soul it seemed. “Yes Lena?”

 

“I thought you knew. I thought I was obvious.”

 

“About what?”

 

“From the moment we became friends you’ve been the only real family I’ve ever had. The only person I’ve ever trusted or that I’ve ever leaned on. The only person who has stuck up for me and has seen the best in me no matter what, you are my family Kara. I’m sorry for what I said earlier, that was just my sadness speaking.”

 

Kara smiled until her eyes sparkled with joy; she reached out hugging Lena with her whole body. Lena held on to Kara with everything she had. Eventually when they pulled away Kara commented, “You know I’m not the only person who cares. Alex cares, so does J’onn and Maggie and Winn.”

 

“They’re your friends Kara and your sister. They come with you, part of the Kara Danvers package.”

 

“Is that so bad?” Kara asked suddenly worried until Lena smiled and shook her head no.

 

“I’m going to talk to Alex tomorrow. No more secrets, no more holding anything good back with the people I love and care about.” Kara declared leaning in and kissing Lena on the forehead.

 

“If you need to wait more, wait for a better time. You can. I’m patient. I know how important Alex is.” Lena offered and Kara smiled warmly at Lena shaking her head no.

 

“No, I promised you and I’m going to do my best to keep my promises.”

 

“I love you so much Kara.”

 

“I love you too Lena.”

 

Lena washed her face and asked to go to bed. Kara put the cookies and milk away and set the milk glasses in the sink. Kara took her turn in the bathroom washing her face, setting her glasses aside then she turned her phone on vibrate setting it next to the bed.  Lena climbed in first Kara was right behind her. Lena asked to be small spoon with Kara and they cuddled in bed until Lena drifted off but it was only for a few minutes. Suddenly Lena would startle awake alarmed as if she were in the middle of a nightmare. Kara was still awake and holding Lena. After that happened three times, Lena couldn’t fall asleep but Kara managed to drift off.

 

All Lena wanted was to sleep but it eluded her. As time passed and Lena rolled over a few times, Kara woke up and offered to give Lena a massage. Lena agreed and lay down on her stomach, Kara straddled her ass and using the lightest touch began massaging the length of Lean’s back from her neck to her butt. Lena moaned softly and finally began to relax. Kara kept massaging until Lena fell asleep. A buzz on the nightstand let Kara know her phone had gone off. Kara climbed off of Lena to check it. It read that the first phase of three against Cadmus had gone well, and that another update would follow soon.

 

Kara put her phone back on the table then climbed into bed with Lena cuddling up next to the beautiful brunette. Kara let her thoughts lead her to sleep, her mind swirling around Lena and Alex as she finally drifted off.

 

A little after four a.m. Lena woke up, she needed to be close to Kara and rolled over reaching out shaking Kara’s shoulder.

 

“Are you okay? What’s the matter Lena?” Kara asked blinking as she woke up.

 

“I need you.” Lena said getting close to Kara.

 

“What do you need me to do?” Kara asked still waking up.

 

“I need you to touch me Kara.”

 

Kara’s eyes popped open, she suddenly felt very awake. Kara rolled closer to Lena to see that Lena was already awake and waiting for Kara. It didn’t matter what time it was, or what was going on outside their bedroom. The only thing that mattered in that moment was them. Kara reached out to Lena touching her gently, kissing her softly. Lena straddled Kara kissing Kara back with her whole body. They kept kissing and touching each other, eventually they orgasmed together then cuddled and fell asleep.

 

 

** 7:02 A.M. Friday, National City, Kara’s Apartment **

 

Kara smelled something wonderful and it lured her out of a deep sleep.  She stretched as she woke up and realized she was alone in bed. Kara frowned and grabbed her glasses off the bedside table slipping them on as she climbed out of bed. Stretching as she walked Kara searched her placed for Lena and found the beautiful brunette sitting at the couch drinking coffee watching the news while giggling softly. Confused by relieved and happy to see the smile on her girlfriends face Kara gave Lena a big happy smile as she greeted her.

 

“Good morning beautiful. Is there any more coffee?”

 

“Oh, yes. I just made the pot too.” Lena said giving Kara a glowing smile in return.

 

Kara walked to her kitchen grabbing a mug and pouring herself a cup of what smelled like nice strong coffee as she asked, “You seem to be in better spirits this morning. Did you sleep well?”

 

“I slept great after this morning. Thank you for that.” Lena said with a small pleased smile.

 

“What are you watching?” Kara asked fixing her coffee the way she liked it then joining Lena on the couch.

 

“All the news, I keep flipping back and forth between the main channels.” Lena said the smile still on her lips.

 

Kara noticed the lingering smile and became curious about it. “Did I miss something?”

 

Lena laughed taking another sip of her coffee before setting her mug down on the coffee table then she leaned toward Kara cuddling up to the blonde with a satisfied sigh of contentment. “I’m happy that the news cycle has eaten that terrible made up story about you from yesterday and have moved on to much better things.”

 

“Really? That’s wonderful. What have they moved on to? What’s today’s big story?” Kara asked with her own growing smile as she wrapped her free arm around Lena holding her close.

 

“Not a big story but two big stories.”

 

“Two? Wow, what are they?”

 

“Oh that President Marsdin has captured Lillian Luther returning her to jail and in the process decimating Cadmus hopefully once and for all. That’s the good news.”

 

Kara raised her coffee mug in the air and cheered, “Yay!” Lena joined in for a brief moment before she continued on telling Kara about the second story dominating the new cycle.

 

“The second story I’m a little partial to.”

 

“Why? Is it more good news? Is it bad news?”

 

“Well…” Lena said her smile turning into a smirk as she clicked the TV remote turning the station to a different news station where two TV anchors were in heated debate about the announcement Supergirl made the day before about not only working with Lena Luthor but about being close friends with her.

 

At first Kara was surprised by how heated the conversation between the TV personalities appeared to be over the announcement until she heard what they were actually arguing about.

 

“I think this was a declaration of something more Bill. I think this is clearly more than a friendship. I think Supergirl and Lena Luthor could be dating.” The blonde news anchor said.

 

“Dating? Supergirl has better standards than that. Supergirl dating a Luthor? What world are we living in? I can see them working together. Ms. Luthor has done some good deeds lately but dating?” The red headed anchor argued.

 

Kara was floored, she kept watching the argument when suddenly Lena changed the channel to a different station and it was morning show with a group of six people. And all six people were discussing whether or not Supergirl and Lena Luthor are an item.

 

Kara started laughing.

 

“Good. I’m glad you’re laughing. When I saw this earlier I thought I was going to wake you up I was laughing so hard.” Lena commented her smirk spreading from ear to ear.

 

“This is definitely different.” Kara said wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

 

Lena nodded in agreement then picked up her coffee draining the cup and getting up to refill her mug.

 

“I thought you were going to sleep in. Why are you up so early?” Kara asked.

 

“I decided I can’t take the morning off. I’ve got too much to get to today to put anything off.” Lena admitted taking a big sip of her very hot coffee.

 

“I love your work ethic. I guess I can slip back into Supergirl and do a few rounds.” Kara said with a shrug. Kara’s mind wandered to what it would like if she could go back to her old job being a reporter, after a her time away from CatCo Kara had found a plethora of story ideas swirling around in her mind. Ideas that she kind of wanted to follow up on but didn’t feel like she could because she wasn’t a reporter any more.

 

“You don’t seem enthusiastic about it as you normally are Kara. Is the uniform chafing a little today?” Lena asked coming to sit back on the couch with Kara.

 

“No. It’s not that.” Kara said losing her smile and showing Lena the conflict she felt inside with a smile lopsided frown.

 

“Is Ms. Danvers itching to get back to work then?” Lena asked diplomatically getting the smile to return to Kara’s face.

 

“Where do you keep it?” Kara asked adjusting her glasses as she looked at Lena with a serious expression.

 

“Keep what?”

 

“The device you made that reads my mind.” Kara said with a very serious expression that made Lena laugh.

 

“Don’t have one. What I do have is the ability to read my girlfriends expressions.” Lena said with a very flirty charming smile that Kara loved.

 

“Really? Can everyone do that?” Kara asked suddenly worried. Lena laughed again and shook her head no.

 

“I could guess your sister and your mom have the ability as well but no one else.” Lena assured her.

 

“I don’t know what to do Lena. I think I still want to be a reporter.” Kara admitted with a frown as she drank more of her coffee.

 

“Well, then go and be a reporter. You know Kara I wasn’t just flirting with you ever time I’ve said how great of a reporter you are. I was being honest. You have a natural talent for getting to the bottom of things, a talent for digging out the truth when everyone wants to bury it. It’s a not a skill everyone has and I’m glad to see that spark in you still exists.” Lena said with a smile of encouragement. Kara’s frown grew deeper and her shoulders slumped as she admitted.

 

“I wish I never left CatCo, Snapper wasn’t such a bad boss. An asshole most of the time and he was extremely demanding but he was making me into a real reporter. I wonder where else I could be a good fit.”

 

Lena opened her mouth to say something but then closed it as she thought better of it. Lena drained her cup and checked the time announcing.

 

“I really must get going. Do you want to go to breakfast with me before I go into work this morning?”

 

“Of course I do! Give me a moment to get dressed.”

 

Kara stood up taking her coffee in her bedroom with her to get dressed. Using a little super speed Kara got dressed before Lena even had time to finish her coffee. When Kara stepped out of her bedroom fully dressed, makeup done, hair done ready for the day Lena saw it and pouted.

 

“Now that is a skill I wished I had. My turn and it will be a few minutes.” Lena said giving Kara a loaded “Um hum” look that made Kara laugh.

 

While Kara waited for Lena, she fixed the door and called for a locksmith using the D.E.O. service so that it was safe and that she didn’t need to be home to wait for them.

 

 

** 9:45 A.M. Friday, Downtown National City **

 

Lena mentally prepared for the day ahead. Breakfast with her bae was just what she needed to get going but now there was work to do. Lena had been on the phone for the last forty five minutes with various people finalizing a number of business deals, arrangements as well as getting status reports on a number of projects. And while all of this was going on she was still preparing for how she wanted to handle the situation ahead of her. Then she got a reprieve.

 

Lena’s phone began buzzing but it wasn’t the phone, it was an alert. She tapped on it and it was a new headline.

                                                        

**_“Superslut story a lie! Acting CEO of CatCo and writer of the Superslut story exposed as a fraud!!”_ **

 

Lena read the link and began smirking like a cat that just ate the canary. The details of the new story were great. Two women who had been present when Kara had gone to that sex shop had come forward to disprove the article James had written. One woman a customer of the store said on record that she had allowed Supergirl to cut ahead of her in line and saw what Supergirl was buying while the second witness was a woman who worked at the store and had rung up Supergirl’s purchase. They both insisted Supergirl was just there buying funny magnets as present for a friend that needed to be cheered up, and that Supergirl was polite, nice and very cool. The woman who worked at the store even produced a copy of a receipt to prove her story. The media was eating it up and the story was all over the place.

 

“Oh this is so perfect. I’ve got you now James!” Lena said out loud with an eager smile.

 

A phone call pulled Lena out of her silent celebrating. She answered the phone after glancing at the caller ID.

 

“Hello? Yes, I’m so happy to hear from you. I was worried I was too late and that you accepted an offer from someone else. No, no, this is perfect. I’m so glad that you decided to accept my offer. I’ll send you the address and you can meet me there and we can sign the finalizing paperwork then. Okay, see you soon.”

 

Lena hung up the phone even more excited, everything was falling into place. Lena rolled down the dividing window and asked the driver to take her to her next destination. Lena used the short drive to gather the proper paperwork together and get what she needed. By the time the limo pulled up she was ready.

 

“Ms. Luthor we’ve reached CatCo.” The driver announced opening the door for her.

 

Lena stepped out of the limo, smoothed her coat with her hand grabbed her briefcase and was ready to get shit done. Both of her security team had rode with her, one stay with the car the other shadowed Lena staying one step behind. Lena took mental note of everything she saw as she walked into the building and up to the top floor. She knew her way around from all the times she had gone to visit Kara. It was obvious that people had heard the news and that they were worried about what was going to happen next, it was chaos. No one was working, everyone was milling around in groups whispering loudly about the scandal. Fear filled the room.  Lena went straight for the CEO’s office and found James sitting with his back to the door, an open bottle of whiskey on his desk. Lena’s security stayed just outside the office but watched the whole conversation.

 

“Is this a bad time?” Lena asked announcing herself.

 

“I said I wanted to be alone.” James growled swinging around in his chair angry but his expression changed when he saw Lena standing there.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“We have business Mr. Olsen. I am glad to see that J’onn released you. Have you been out long?” Lena said with a charming smile that confused James.

 

“J’onn told me about the recuse mission, he made sure they let me out after everyone left. I’m glad your mom’s back in jail and that you’re okay.” James said with a frown sounding genuine.

 

“It must be difficult to be on the outside looking in.” Lena commented and James face crumpled in what almost looked like physical pain.

 

“Are you here about what I wrote about Kara? I’m not retracting it. J’onn already tried to convince me to do that but I’ve made up my mind. I don’t care if Alex threatens to kick my ass either she can’t do any worse to me than Kara already has.” James insisted his expression hardening.

 

“That’s not why I’m here Mr. Olsen. You’ve been wallowing in that whiskey bottle too long. I think it’s time you checked your email and or maybe turned the TV on. The world has moved on from your little story.”

 

“What?”

 

“Check your email Mr. Olsen. I’m sure you’ve been informed by the board by now.” Lena stated walking in to stand in the center of the office and looked around with a very critical eye.

 

James frowned and did as she said, he found the email she was referring to and instantly grew enraged.

 

“This is bullshit! I’m going to fight this.” James declared standing up and sending his chair flying into the wall behind him.

 

“Fight what? Cat Grant put you in this position. Cat Grant is no longer the owner of CatCo. As of yesterday afternoon, I am the owner of CatCo enterprises. You are now my employee Mr. Olsen.”

 

“What’s the sudden interest in CatCo? This is retaliation.” James accused through clenched teeth, he walked around the desk grabbing his walking stick as he did so his limp still pronounced as he moved forward.

 

“Retaliation for what?” Lena asked leading James to hang himself with his own words.

 

“That story I wrote. I know it pissed Kara off. You’re Kara’s friend. I knew she was going to come after me. I didn’t think she’d send you though. Buying CatCo must have cost a lot of money, a lot of money to spend on someone who’s just your friend right—Lena? Or is the gossip going around true?” James asked seething in anger.

 

“Oh you’re right that the trash piece you wrote pissed off a lot of people and that I am definitely Kara’s friend. But Kara doesn’t know I’m here. Kara doesn’t know that I bought CatCo. You know nothing James Olsen. You’ve been wrong about a lot of things for a really long time. You have no business being the CEO of anything. Under your leadership CatCo has been losing profit for months now, your bottom line is atrocious, your readership is shrinking and you’ve lost half of your talent to other firms in the city over the last three months. A sinking ship is a sinking ship Mr. Olsen. And with this latest misstep, I mean…” Lena paused to give James a look if disappointment and disgust before continuing on. “To fabricate a story on the city’s biggest hero and in a manner so poorly done it’s discovered in less than a day. Well, you gave me a great reason to acquire a new business. My board is very happy with the acquisition and your board is ecstatic to be recused. The only question really is whether or not I keep you on board at CatCo at all.” Lena said with an icy demeanor.

 

Lena was still very, very angry at James but this was so much sweeter. There was a reason why people were afraid of the name Luthor and despite her issues with her family there was no denying that Lena was a Luthor.  James saw that side of Lena today, the ruthless business woman that conquered all and took no prisoners.

 

“What are you going to do with me?” James asked suddenly realizing how serious this all was.

 

“I’m not sure yet. I was originally hoping to keep you around for Kara’s sake. She’s still hoping to work things out with you. She still wants to be your friend. I personally don’t know why, I don’t see what’s worthy about you but that’s what makes Kara and I so different. She sees the good in people even when I can’t. However, the little display this morning and your refusal to work with any of your friends to fix the mess you created shows me you’re not willing to meet any of us halfway are you?”

 

“So you’re going to fire me?” James asked with a sneer.

 

“Depends on how you answer this next question Mr. Olsen.”

 

“It’s in my contract that you can’t let me go without my severance package.” James pointed out glaring at Lena.

 

“I’ve read your contract Mr. Olsen, this morning in fact. Will you answer my question honestly?” Lena pressed still completely professional which she could tell was really starting to get under James skin.

 

“Okay.” James finally answered.

 

“Can Kara still trust you to keep her secret? We all know how you feel about her now but the question is will how far will that anger take you?” Lena asked bluntly.

 

James didn’t expect that question and flinched in response. Lena saw a handful of response flitter across James mind as he thought about what his response would be. She hoped he would do the noble thing and agree to continue keeping the secret, if not she had one more trick up her sleeve.

 

“I…I don’t know. I’m still really angry at Kara.” James admitted being completely honest.

 

“I appreciate your honestly Mr. Olsen and I understand.” Lena said with a sympathetic expression then noticed a new person arrive to the office. Lena turned back to James to ask a follow up question. “That story you wrote and published about Supergirl, the one that was exposed today as a fraud. You made it up didn’t you? What or who were your sources?”

 

James sighed turning back to his desk to grab his drink and drained the glass before answering with a heavy sigh. “Someone who had been there sold me the pictures. I made up the story. I was trying to hurt Supergirl with it.”

 

“Mr. Olsen there is no way you can remain on as CEO of CatCo, you do realize that yes?” Lena asked.

 

“I do.” James admitted pouring himself another glass.

 

“Considering the circumstances Mr. Olsen I don’t think a demotion would work either. I think the severance package would work for all of us at this juncture. I have taken the liberty on calling a friend to help you with your transition. They should be here soon.”

 

“Who did you call?” James asked looking up at Lena looking relieved and devastated at the same time. Only before Lena could answer he noticed a tall pretty woman with brown hair standing at the door wearing a casual business suit.

 

“Who’s this?” James asked suddenly aware of how he looked, how it all looked.

 

“This is your replacement. James Olsen I’m pleased to introduce you to Samantha Arias, the woman I’ve hired to be the new CEO of CatCo.”

 

Samantha walked in with a small confident smile and her hand extended, “It’s nice meet you Mr. Olsen. I’ve seen your work, it’s good. Not the story from yesterday but the work you did before.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” James said swallowing his pride and several things that he wanted to say.

 

“I can’t run everything myself. I needed a dedicated professional to bring CatCo back to what it once was under Cat Grant. Ms. Arias can do that.” Lena said with a confident smile.

 

“I know this is a bad time for you Mr. Olsen…” Samantha began and James shook his head and politely interrupted his demeanor slowly softening.

 

“No, um. This was my mistake. The story was a bad idea and I was bad fit for this position. I was out of my depth. If I can help make this transition any easier, please let me know. I will need a day or so to get the office cleared out.” James said licking his lips and sighing as acceptance of the situation sank in.

 

“I’m happy to hear that. Take the time you need…” Samantha said.

 

“Please call me James.”

 

“Call me Sam.”

 

There was a knock on the door and they all turned, to see Clark Kent standing there.

 

“Oh good. Mr. Olsen your friend is here and I must drag Ms. Arias away to sign some paper work.” Lena said giving Samantha a look that asked her to follow her out. Samantha got the hint and they were making their way out of the office.

 

On the way out Clark quietly told Lena, “Thanks I’ve got it from here.”

 

Lena just nodded to Clark and smiled.

 

Lena took Samantha into a nearby conference room to sign paper work, and go over some details.

 

“So just to be clear Ms. Luthor, you’re not going to interfere with any of CatCo’s operations, just board decisions am I correct?” Samantha inquired flipping through the stacks of paper work in front of her.

 

“That is correct but I do have one small request.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“There is a stellar reporter that left CatCo because of Mr. Olsen. I would consider it a personal favor if you considered this person for re-hire in the same positon.” Lena said.

 

“Okay, I can do that. What’s their name?”

 

“Kara Danvers.”

 

 

** 1:15 P.M. Friday,  National City, Kara’s Apartment **

 

“Knock, knock! Kara? Kara, are you home yet? I’m letting myself in like you told me too. And the guys in the locksmith department did a good job.” Alex said using her new key to get into Kara’s apartment.

 

A moment later a rush of wind from the open window blew back Alex’s hair as Kara in her Supergirl uniform came flying in through the window.

 

“Hi Alex! Right on time.” Kara said with a big smile.

 

“Hey, easy day or are we taking a lunch break?” Alex asked looking a little tired.

 

“Easy day. I don’t need to go back out unless they call. How was the flight back? Long?” Kara asked walking into her bedroom to change, it only took a moment.

 

Alex sighed and walked to her sister’s refrigerator and got a bottle of water out opening it and draining half before taking a seat on the couch. She stretched her neck as she answered, “It was really long and I just got back. But I did manage to stop by the D.E.O. to grab your new keys. Why was your lock broken?”

 

Alex reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of identical keys and tossed them to Kara, she caught them and slipped them into her pocket. Kara shrugged and adjusted her glasses as she answered with a shrug. “I accidently pushed the door open last night with my foot, broke the lock but hey at least it wasn’t the door.”

 

“True.” Alex replied laughing lightly at Kara’s small joke.

 

“Hey, so are we still on for tonight or are you too tired?” Kara asked with a concerned expression. Alex smiled with ease as she replied, “I should go home and take a nap. I need to but I’m not missing tonight. Not unless you need to cancel for another date again.”

 

Kara looked momentarily stricken by the joke, taking it for a brief moment as if it was an accusation but then she pressed her lips together in a deep frown. Alex saw this and grew very concerned.

 

“Kara what’s wrong? You know, you’ve been acting a little odd for weeks now. I ask questions but you say you don’t want to talk about it so I don’t push. Do I need to push to find out what’s wrong with my sister?” Alex bluntly asked.

 

“Alex, I feel terrible. I’ve been lying to you.” Kara broke down confessing as tears sprang up then spilled down her cheeks. Kara’s shoulders slumped as she took a heavy seat next to her sister on the couch.

 

“Lying about what?” Alex asked softly with concern.

 

“About all those dates I’ve been going on. I haven’t been going on any double dates. Lena was just covering for me.” Kara admitted looking petrified of how Alex would react.

 

Alex smiled sympathetically and wrapped an arm around Kara pulling her into a hug. “I know. You’re a terrible liar Kara.”

 

“You knew?” Kara asked with disbelief and total shock.

 

“Yeah. You’re a really bad liar and I like I said, I didn’t want to push and it seemed important to you and it wasn’t work related so I could wait until you were ready to talk. Are you ready to talk?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So?”

 

“So, I’m in love with Lena Luthor.”

 

“Oh, I know that too.” Alex said with a big smile and small laugh as if everyone in the whole world knew Kara was in love with Lena.

 

Kara was confused, shocked, alarmed, and almost a little mad. It wasn’t the response she was expecting from Alex or the one she had been mentally preparing herself for since she had first gotten together with Lena all those months ago. Kara felt like the gears in her head were grinding badly against each other as they tried to shift too quickly as she attempted to keep up.

 

“What? When? How? Why did you say something?” Kara demanded as more tears fell down her face.

 

“Well, it’s one of those things you know after I came out and became more comfortable with myself I started noticing what real flirting was between women. How could I not see it between you two? I mean come on Kara…You two…well you’d have to be blind not to see it and well, my eyes work.”

 

“Really?” Kara asked eyes wide, looking totally caught.

 

“Oh yeah. Plus half the time when you guys think no one is watching you both kind of look at each other like you want to devour one another. And you get extra dorky and giggly around her, that’s what initially tipped me off because I had not seen that side of you since…what, high school?  It’s sweet. So are you ready to tell me all of it?”

 

“Yeah.” Kara said nodding yes and wiping the tears from her face.

 

“First question. Are you officially dating or are you doing the casual thing?” Alex asked still hugging her sister.

 

“It’s definitely official.” Kara answered with a bright happy smile that made her eyes sparkle.

 

“Okay, next question…”

 

 

** Two hours later…… **

****

 

After texting Lena that they were both at her place, Kara was surprised to get a knock on the door not ten minutes later. Kara opened the door to see her beautiful girlfriend standing there with a black case in her hands.

 

“Hey beautiful why didn’t you just come in? You don’t have to knock anymore.” Kara said holding the door open. Lena smiled and answered by holding up the case that she was carrying with both hands.

 

“Hi love, I’m sorry to interrupt family time. I just wanted to stop by and drop this off to your sister. Hi Alex!”

 

“Hi Lena.” Alex called out from the couch.

 

The Danvers sisters had decided after talking for over an hour and half to just start movie night early and ordered pizza. Lena carried the case over to the table and set it down.

 

“As promised Alex, it’s Friday and your body armor is ready.” Lena announced.

 

Alex got up to check it out setting her drink down; she opened the case with visible excitement and pulled it out. “Ooooh this is very cool. Hey, Lena thank you for loaning Maggie and Winn those extra body armor suits you had with you. Knowing they were actually protected was a huge relief.”

 

“You’re welcome Alex and I’ve already called them to let them know but I’m not asking for those suits back. I want Maggie and Winn to have them for any other field work they may need to do. Those suits were prototypes like mine is, yours on the other hand is tailor made to fit you and only you and I added a few modifications just for you that the rest won’t have.” Lena said proudly as she handed Alex a small printed booklet about her new body armor.

 

“You didn’t have to do that Lena, that’s really very nice and awesome of you. Anything that keeps Maggie more protected while she’s out on the job I’ll take it.” Alex commented then took the booklet and began looking it over. “Oh this is super cool. Have I told you how I like you Lena? You know Kara’s always kind of had bad taste in men but apparently she’s got amazing taste in women.” Alex said with a wink to Lena making the brunette blush.

 

“I’m really happy you two talked and that it went so well.” Lena said with a happy smile.

 

“Alex is working off of no sleep and I think it may be getting to her.”  Kara explained quietly and Lena just smiled and whispered back. “Or that your sister is enjoying teasing you now that she can, I envy the relationship you two have.”

 

Kara smiled lovingly at Lena looking her in the eyes with all the love she had, she leaned over quickly kissing Lena on the lips.

 

“Hey Lena, did you really add attachable gloves so I can stop a knife fight with my hands!” Alex said with an open mouth excited expression. Lena laughed and nodded yes as she walked over to Alex to point out a few other features she had added.

 

Kara’s phone buzzed and she checked it while Lena and Alex talked shopped about the body armor. Kara looked totally puzzled reading the message on her phone then looked up and asked.

 

“Hey, Lena. Can I ask you something?”

 

“Of course. What’s up?”

 

“I just got this crazy text from my cousin. Did you call Clark today?” Kara asked and now Alex was looking at Lena with the same curious expression.

 

“Yes. I need his assistance and you told me he was James Olsen’s good friend. And you were right. Your cousin’s presence prevented an outburst by Olsen today, made things go smoothly which I greatly appreciated.” Lena explained with a smile and a casual shrug.

 

Both Kara and Alex furrowed their brows at Lena and pressed more.

 

“An outburst about what?” Alex asked watching Lena closely.

 

“Well, we agreed that that if none of you could get through to Olsen regarding that horrible story he made up I could take a whack at him.”  Lena said with a rather wicked smile that made Kara’s eyes go big.

 

“What did you do?” Alex asked with a smirk, she seemed to like where this was going.

 

“Oh, I bought CatCo and fired him, gently so that he keeps your secret. But I fired him.” Lena stated with a full on beaming proud smile.

 

“You bought CatCo?” Kara and Alex asked at the exact same moment.

 

“Yes. Badass right?” Lena asked her smile huge.

 

“Yeah.” Alex immediately agreed with a nod of her head while Kara was completely flummoxed by it all.

 

“Why?” Kara asked staring at Lena.

 

“No one messes with the woman I love. I may not use the same tactics as Alex, or J’onn or Supergirl but I can still protect the people I care about. I love you Kara.” Lena said sincerely.

 

Alex smiled; she thought it was really sweet. Kara just sighed and rushed Lena throwing her arms around her and kissing her passionately. When Kara let Lena breathe again Lena made a point to say.

 

“Now it does not mean I’m going to be running CatCo now, I’m going to keep running LCorp as I intended but I have hired a very capable person to take over CatCo. You should submit your resume Kara. I think you have a good chance getting re-hired.”

 

“Good chance?” Alex asked raising one eyebrow to Lena.

 

“I may have talked Kara up a little but Kara will still have to get the job all on her own. I only asked the new CEO to consider Kara. She’ll be expecting a call from you on Monday.” Lena said.

 

“Really? Oh that’s awesome. That gives me just enough time to write a new story that I can turn in and show off what I can really do. Thank you Lena!” Kara hugged and kissed Lena again.

 

“This calls for a celebration, today is a good day.” Kara announced and Lena and Alex both agreed it was definitely a good day. Kara moved to grab a bottle of bubbly to pop when Alex grinned and leaned forward toward Lena.

 

“So, now that everything is out in the open when do you want to meet mom?”

 

“Wait what?” Lena asked caught off guard.

 

“Yeah! You need to meet mom. Right Kara!” Alex said her grin growing.

 

“What?” Kara asked bottle of champagne in hand.

 

“That it’s time for mom to meet Lena, don’t you think?” Alex said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

 

Suddenly Kara grew pale and looked super nervous, Kara began to stammer and tried to argue her way out of introducing her girlfriend to her mom but Alex wasn’t having it. It was the same conversation Kara used on Alex when she first started dating Maggie. Lena laughed and enjoyed watching the Danvers sister’s playful banter with each other all while noticing Alex texting someone.

 

“Ah…Alex who was that?” Lena asked politely interrupting the sister’s debate.

 

“Oh, just texting mom to invite her to game night tomorrow.” Alex said with a wicked grin.

 

“Alex!” Kara said exasperated.

 

“Sounds great. I’ve heard so much about her I can’t wait.” Lena said honestly and really enjoying the moment.

 

“Don’t be nervous Kara. It’ll be great because you come from amazing loving people.” Lena said with a warm smile and light kiss to Kara’s lips. Kara calmed, then relaxed and shook her head apologizing.

 

“I’m sorry if I’m acting weird about it all. I’ve just been so use to keeping everything so private for so long. Secret identities, secret girlfriends, secret everything it seems. It’s a little strange and wonderful to be able to open about it all. Thank you for being patient Lena.”

 

“I love you Kara.”

 

“I love you too Lena.”

 

“Oh damn! This fits like a glove, this is so awesome!” Alex exclaimed coming out of Kara’s bedroom wearing nothing but the body armor and doing various poses in it.

 

Kara and Lena both burst out laughing. 


End file.
